Hitomi, Girl Dragonslayer
by Anne-WritinAngel
Summary: Hitomi is chosen to be a dragonslayer....
1. Htiomi is now

Hello, people! Well I got in a kinda muse…because I had just beaten Samurai Warriors….so this story just came…don't ask me how….so enough time listening to me….

Disclaimer: **sigh** don't own them yet!

Hitomi, Girl Dragonslayer 

'Where…Where…am I?' Hitomi groggily opened her eyes. She looked around her surroundings and saw she was sitting on a table surrounded by chemicals. Hitomi checked herself…she had heard what the sorcerers could do to people. Hitomi sighed with relief…she seemed okay. Hitomi jumped down from the table, but in a cry of pain she fell unconscious.

About 1 hour later

'Oh no, not again' Hitomi raised her body up slowly…she was again on the same black table. She didn't want to try to walk again because she was afraid she would faint. Hitomi heard a door swing open and then shut. She heard footsteps…a man robed in black stood before her.

"You are the girl from the Mystic Moon, are you not."

"Yes"

"You have been choosen by Emperor Dornkirk to be a Dragonslayer. You will begin training tomorrow and you will be put in rank 101 after your training is up."

"What happens if I don't agree" said an infuriated Hitomi.

"Then you die."

'Oh, Just Great' thought Hitomi…'Either she would die whether in battle or now. Did she have anything to lose?…not really….just her life…but she doubted that anyone would really care. Van didn't seem like it.

flash back

"Hey Van wait up!" 

"What do you want Hitomi."

Hitomi had been touring the castle in Austrai and come across Van practicing with his sword…she had decided she had wanted to get to know Van better…but he seemed…preoccupied.

"Ummmm…I just wanted to talk to you."

"Hitomi, not right now, I don't have the time anymore and I just don't really care."

"But Van—

"Is it about the enemy?"

"What?"

"Are you going to tell me anything about the enemy?"

"No…"

"Well then go find someone else to talk to…"

With that Hitomi walked, hurt, confused and alone. Millerna was busy with her medical studies, Allen had gone with his crew into town…and Merle, well she hadn't seen Merle anywhere. So with that she had decided to go for a run….

End flashback

'And look what I ran into'

"What is your name, girl?" that question startled Hitomi out of her reverie.

"Hitomi…Hitomi Kanzaki"

"That name will be replaced with a more acceptable one."

"WHAT!"

"Your name in now Tara Konzac"

"What kind of name is Tara Konzac" 'ewwww…it sounds like prozac'

"The name you are going to use unless you really want to end your life.

"Fine." 'that's total crap!' 'this situation is total crap'

"Well, that's settle then." "You will change into this Tara Konzac and then your training will begin. Hitomi was handed a simple set of black pants and a short-sleeve white shirt.

'I guess my life can't get much worse.'

5 days later

"Tara Konzac report to 90 immediately." Said General Aldphus

 Hitomi shuffled her way to what looked like the head office, wondering what she did now. She opened the door and was quickly motioned to sit.

"You will be now assigned to your regiment 101…we are very impressed at your skills.

"Not to be rude or anything, but what is the 101 regiment."

"They are the top warriors, as well as, the top regiment…I believe you would be familiar to nickname they go by is "The Dragonslayers." "You are an exception, no other female has ever been apart of this elite force of warriors. Your speed and agility make you an exceptional warrior. You will do well in the Dragonslayers."

"…Thanks"

"You will be deported in the next hour, and your new clothes are in your bunk, you are dismissed."

Hitomi walked back to room in a daze. The Dragonslayers…she was going to be fighting with the Dragonslayers…Van was going to kill her….well, hopefully, not in the literal term. What did she ever do to deserve this? She remembered they had a couple of run-ins with them. All she remembered was insane laughter and a guy with silver hair. But Van had easily overpowered them.

Hitomi opened her door to the small room that she was given and saw a purple and black outfit including armour, laying on the bed. Hitomi looked in wonder at all the articles…how does one put on all this armour?

"Tara do you need any help?" Hitomi looked at her roommate.  'Naria, was a cat-human just like Merle.

"Yeah."

"Let's see…you need to put this one on first…."

20 min. later

"Wow, Hitomi…you look like a warrior princess. During her stay here, her hair and grown to her shoulders. Hitomi hugged Naria and thanked her, and then she walked out.

On a transport ship

Hitomi sighed looking out the window. She spotted the floating fortress that would be her new home. 'Well, isn't this just a wonderful life.'

1 hour later

Hitomi finished putting her few things away that she had. She wouldn't report until tomorrow so this would be her only free time. She opened her duffel bag, and saw her only "earth" outfit she had besides her school uniform and gym uniform. She changed into her mini black skirt and sleeveless spaghetti-strap purple shirt. She put another purple sheer-mesh over it. She slipped into her black sandals. She quietly opened the door and closed.  She decided it was time to explore.

20 min later

Hitomi had reached a deck that overlooked the night sky. Hitomi was breathless by the sheer beauty of it…It's magnificence. She stood in a stupor watching the stars twinkle and blink in the night. The quiet beauty was interrupted when a sound caught her ears. It sounded like someone talking…or crying. Hitomi gathered courage and moved from the corner to the other side.

"Bione….Bione…Why?" "How could you be so stupid." Dilandau shook his head. His most faithful Dragonslayer…gone.  GONE! That stupid bumpkin prince, from his backwards little country that they had smashed to a pulp, had killed him. "You are so dead, Van!" A sound of footsteps soon caught his ears.

Dilandau gripped the rose tighter around his gloved hand. He deposited it into his back pocket. He used his other hand and gripped his sword ready to face his attacker…they were quickly getting closer. He gently eased into the shadows. A couple of seconds later a figure emerged. Dilandau dashed ready to strike at it, when the shadow ducked…Dilandau saw hands coming and he quickly spun around grabbed them, dropping his sword, and backed the figure into the wall. What he came face to face with shocked him to oblivion.

He was nose to nose with an angel. Well, it might not actually be an angel…but it was close enough.  The most beautiful girl stared back at him with the biggest emerald eyes…

"Are…Are…you…all right?" a whisper of a question from a very sexy voice.  Dilandau strangely looked at her…she seemed somehow familiar.

"Who the heck are you and what do you mean am I okay.?"

"I heard what sounded like crying so I went to check it out."

Dilandau rolled his eyes. "That doesn't answer my first question."

"I'm…Tara Konzac…and I was deported from regiment 99 to serve in the Dragonslayers under Adviser Honti's orders.

'So this is what Honti had sent him…a very beautiful woman.'

"Girl, Where's your uniform."

"Since this was my only free time I will get in the next 2 weeks. I wanted to wear these clothes one last time."

Dilandau's eyes traveled up and down her body…She was one beautiful woman with nice curves to her body…very lean.

Hitomi felt a blush coming on. First she could barely speak, when she realized how handsome the man was. His silver hair looked soft and thick accented by a jewel head piece. His muscular form filled out the outfit he was wearing…and he had the most accentuating red eyes. He was in other words, a man, a girl would die for. She could barely speak. His voice…was rich…yet still held that childish edge.

Dilandau looked Hitomi over once more…So she was going to be in his regiment…

Then he smirked… 'o heck yea!, she will be by my side all the time.' Dilandau slowly trailed his hand down her cheek.

"Make sure you wear your uniform tomorrow. I will not let you slide when you have free time and you may wear other clothes."

With that he picked up his sword and left.

TBC

Okay people…timelines…welllllllll…..i kinda didn't think about…I mean well, I guess I should've thought a little bit more…hehehehe…I was gonna make it so they didn't know each other…but then I wanted them to know each other….sigh…I hope I didn't confuse you guys…

Hate it? Love it? Want me to stop…Well LET me know Review!"


	2. Hitomi meets a new guy

Okay well I'm gonna only publish two chapters until…I get reviews saying whether I should actually continue or is my muse just utter crap…so here's the next installation.

Disclaimer…. I'm still writing letters to the owners Hajime Yatae and Shoji Kawamori about maybe a co-ownership…but they haven't gotten back to me yet. So…still don't own it….

Hitomi, GirlDragonslayer 

(A/N: I hate that title…sighs…here it is…)

'Who…Who…Could it be?' 'Was that the same man that Van had fought and she had caught a glimpse of at Allen's castle. 'He couldn't be… I hope he's not…but he sounded like that same commander…by the way he order her that she could get away with not wearing her uniform.' "Oh God, I hope I don't get stuck in the same regiment with him..." Hitomi whispered as she walked back to her room.

later in bed

Hitomi couldn't sleep…She never dreamed about another guy…only Van…well one time Allen and Amano…but now it was always Van….ahhhh! Why couldn't she just keep that other guy out…but those eyes…that chest…oh my god that gorgeous hair! That voice…compelling and light…not rough and velvety like Van's. "UGH!" Hitomi said frustratingly punching her pillow. 'Get out, Get out, Get out!"

Hitomi buried her face under the pillow. She then groaned…that man wasn't going to get out.

'Okay just remember moments with Van….'

Sometime later Hitomi fell asleep but instead of dreaming about a unruly haired boy with wings…it was filled with a white-haired warrior.

**RING RING RING RING RING**!!!!!!!

Hitomi opened her eyes…'Oh man'…the morning bells. 'God, can't believe its morning already.'

Hitomi stumbled out of her bunk and quickly got ready. Today she would be in her new regiment…the Dragonslayers.

in another room…looks like a military training room

Hitomi looked around at where she would be and looked at the other Dragonslayers. Some had short hair…but most of them had the same length of hair she had. Hitomi had put on her uniform and tied her back, to give a somewhat boyish appearance. The only thing that gave her away was her large expressive eyes. While looking at the other boys she caught the eye of the cutest innocent looking boy she had ever seen. His bright blue eyes held the cutest puppy dog image. Soon a man came strolling into the room…Hitomi recognized him immediately. He was Van's older brother. He began speaking…and Hitomi noticed their similarities almost immediately.

"Your leader will be non-other than the famous warrior Dilandau Albataou. All of the new recruits…meet your new leader.

Hitomi went into shock. Oh! My! God! It really was the same guy…Oh God…life was actually getting worse!

Dilandau glanced around the room as he walked in; he looked around at his Dragonslayers. He noticed all the new recruits they had added but he didn't see that girl…He took one last glance around…the only thing that closely resemble her was a guy with…Wait a minute…It was that Girl… 'What the hell is she doing with her hair tied up like that.'? He didn't like that boyish look. Dilandau sported a smirk. He was going to have to change some rules around here after all. Dilandau signaled one of his dragonslayers, Dallet…and whisper to him to start reading the list of all the recruits' names.

Dilandau…Dilandau Albataou. Somehow that name suited him. Hitomi watched him. His rigid stance was one filled with arragonce and pride. He face had a slight smirk on it. He wore the same uniform, he had on when she met him yesterday… 'I wonder if he has a girl friend….Hitomi mentally shook her head…she didn't need another guy…Van…just think about Van.

Folken looked at Dilandau. The soldier actually seemed occupied in the recruits…more than he ever was before. Folken remembered that from this very room he was chosen to learn to be a magician. He had forsaken his life…his country…even his family…Van….

"When your name is listed you are to line up here…If you name is not on the list, wait until you see what your orders are." Said Dallet.

"Recruit LD56001 step up…Recruit LD…." Hitomi looked down at her dog tag…

"Recruit LD56070 step up." Hitomi step forward and lined in back of the next recruit.

"These are all…the old Dragonslayers will show you to your room…you will also get a new uniform…you are dismissed."

The new recruiters bowed to both Folken and Dilandau and then filed out of the room along with the old recruits.

"General Adolfis…concerning LD56070, I have a question to ask."

"What Dilandau"

Dilandau smirked…he couldn't wait until he got high enough to teach this general a lesson.

"I have—how shall I say this…

"Begin Dildandau…"

"Well…"

Hitomi was about to change into her new set of clothes when a young girl burst into the room.

"Your LD56070 aren't you?"

"Yes"

"Follow me."

"This is not acceptable, I will not allow you! —

"Calm down, actually it's a little too late…she's already coming and…I'll have the last word."

"You're disobeying a direct Order!"

Dilandau laughed… "Like that's the first…Good day and all that crap General Adolfis."

"Miss…you will need to change into this."

Hitomi was in awe of this room…. It was huge, a enormous four poster bed was in the center surrounded by a dresser on one side, a nightstand by the bed, and a mirror on the other wall… further down the room was a balcony and also another room …the colors were a little gothic…nothing but red and black  everywhere…the whole décor….and the sheets and comforter on the bed looked either like they were satin or silk….wow would sum it up in one word.

The girl handed her a skirt, shirt, armour and other accessories…she pointed to a little room inside this big room.

Hitomi closed the door…she sighed…well I bet life will start looking uphill from here.

Dilandau walked to his room, he paused then opened his door. He saw one of the general's daughter and handed her some money.

"Thank you"

"No problem." With that she skipped out.

Hitomi looked down at herself…She was kind of reminded of one of those strippers…not really a lethal soldier. She did like her outfit though. She let her hair loose and slipped out of the room. She turned around and almost fainted…their in the middle of the room stood Dilandau leaning on the dresser watching her with widening appreciative eyes.

Dilandau had never seen anyone who looked so sexy in all his life. He felt hard…all over…She wore knee length black boots with a black leather skirt. She wore a tight red halter-top with a tight leather breastplate over it. Her hair was loose. Making her look like an avenging angel.

"I think this armour suits you than any of the other armour…it makes you look more like woman…Tara."

Hitomi blinked… 'Tara? …oh right, I'm Tara.'

Hitomi blushed…She turned to go back into the small room to change back, but Dilandau quickly seized her wrist pulling her body against his. He slipped his other arm around her waist. Hitomi felt another blush coming on…

That was when….

TBC

Well I'm gonna stop there…was this utter crap????? Review please.


	3. Hitomi Training begins

A/N: Hey thank you all who reviewed I appreciate it so much!

A/N again: Hehehe…I couldn't sleep at 12:00 so I took out my pen and notebook and started writing…I wrote till almost two o'clock…since I'm going on vacation…that time allowed me to post two more chapters and hopefully I'll have some more when I get back.

Disclaimer: Never owned it…will I ever? Highly impossible

WARNING (PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING!) Because this is an "R" rated fic, this is considered "Restricted!" So that means there will be scenes or moments when there will be strong sexual content references to nudity and even language…I hope I wont get flames or banded for this…this chap and the next will only be the ones with the **strongest **sexual content. So if you don't like it or offend easily…you could stop reading…but it is kinda the story…but don't worry it gets better!

**HITOMI GIRL DRAGONSLAYER: LET THE TRAINING BEGIN!**

That was when Dilandau lowered his face until his nose touched Hitomi's. He gently trailed a finger down her check.

"Know this…" Dilandau paused as his fingers brushed over Hitomi's lips. "You are mine." He turned to leave, "Practice is in fifteen minutes"…and he was gone.

Hitomi slowly slid to the floor touching her lips as she remembered his feather light caress over her lips.

"He couldn't be…the one…could he?" she whispered.

Meanwhile

"Has anyone seen Hitomi?" Van questioned to his fellow compainions. Allen, Millerna, and Merle each shake their head.

"Nope haven't seen her since yesterday." Replied Merle.

'How odd' Van thinks, 'where are you Hitomi?'

Back to the floating fortress

Hitomi didn't know how long she stayed on the floor in wonder until she was brought back into reality by a jolt from the bells.

"All Dragonslayers are to report to room 3 for training." A voice bellowed out.

Hitomi stood straightened up her outfit. She gave her self a quick boasting self confidence speech and Hitomi went to join her new regiment.

Hitomi stood in line with fourteen other male Dragonslayers. She watched as some of them cast questioning glances in her direction. Hitomi suddenly felt nervous.

"Well Dragonslayers…it is time," began a familiar voice, "Time to begin to hunt the Dragon. We slay them and anyone who gets in our way. You will all be living, working, and fighting together, Welcome to your new family. Today's training will consist of hand-to-hand combat, as well as, sword fighting techinquest. Tomorrow we will start guymelf training. I will not tolerate disobedience, or any other such failures. Betray me and die…Be loyal to me and your happiness will be immeasurable!

"Let us begin!"

Hitomi was in shock. 'All the men, well the few men she had met, did not compare to this warrior.' When Dilandau began his speech, she had wondered off into concentrating on what he was wearing and how he looked…who cared what he said!'

Dilandau was dressed in tight black pants with a tank top purple shirt…which would raise suspicious questions to most men…but he wore it with such an air…it gave him a even more deadly appearance. He was not beefy-muscled…nor was he flabby. He was lean yet well toned with bulging biceps and triceps. Hitomi quickly strayed from such other unholy thoughts.

"Before we begin, I shall pair you in groups." Dilandau matched almost everyone in the group until only Hitomi was left.

"Tara…you will be paired up with me." Dilandau smirked as he saw Hitomi's face heat. This will be so much fun!

Hitomi was mad and embarrassed at the same time. She looked around to see most of the 'Slayers give her weird looks. As for Dilandau's facial expression…he only seemed to please at the occurring events.

30 min later

Hitomi was tired. Her body ached…Her muscles ached…Who knew fighting could be so strenuous. All the learning that went into the types of kicks, blocks, punches, and sword techniques were not anything to take lightly. What made it worse was Dilandau's own "special teaching method."

Hitomi was a pretty fast learner, but on learning how to use a sword and some special kicks and punches were another thing entirely. Dilandau would instruct the boys what to do and they would start practicing with their partner. When

Hitomi couldn't get some of the stances, Dilandau volunteered to help show her.

'Why did I ever agree to that' Hitomi wondered. 'Mental note to self: Never agree to Dilandau's suggestions to "personally" show her the moves. When he did "personally" help her…his hands always drifted off to wear they were supposed to be…He end up groping an area her breast, her butt…even a faint slip of the fingers past her stomach.

The worse was when she couldn't get a particular sword technique.

He would stand fully behind her until he lined his crotch to her butt. He would drop one hand around her waist and slowly slide it o the under swell of her breast. He would then take his other hand and help her move the sword. Some times he would take his free hand and caress her butt.

Hitomi sighed frustrated. 'No guy had ever been that forward. She did not even know how to stop it…nor did she think she wanted to.'

Hitomi blinked in astonishment…'There was no way she had just thought that…She did not know him…much less wanted him to grope her…Did she?'

After another thirty minutes of groveling exercises. Dilandau dismissed them. When Hitomi made a move to leave she was held back by Dilandau holding on to her wrist.

Dilandau waited until everyone was out of sight before he returned his attentions to the girl standing beside him.

He glanced at that strange girl Tara…she looked ready to faint…'I'll have to start lighting up for her…she seems not to be able to bear this heavy responsibility. Another reason to make him damn Dornkirk. This stupid wore was laid on people shoulders who were not meant to struggle through such a thing.

Dilandau couldn't believe what he just thought. There was no way he 'cared' for such a person. ACK! This girl confused him…made him feel and think things…that never once crossed his mind…She was getting under his skin…He couldn't wait to toy with her…her defiance was amusing.

"Well, Hitomi…let me show you to your room."

Hitomi was dragged from the room almost by Dilandau's long stride…Hitomi noticed they were going in the opposite direction but decided not to say anything. She only hoped her new accommodations was not what she was thinking.

'O God please no'

They both made it back to that room she had received her new uniform in. Dilandau unlocked the door and led Hitomi in.

"This is were you will be staying"

"I was all ready given a room"

"You will be rooming with me from now on."

"But—"

"Your rooming was changed."

"By who?"

"Me"

"

You!" Hitomi repled in a sassy tone.

"Yes me!" Dilandau replied in an equally challenging tone.

"How are you able to get all this say so"?

" I'm not afraid to kill a man in a heartbeat if pushed."

With that utterance Hitomi quickly shut her mouth. Obviously arguing with him would get you nowhere. (A/N: one of my teachers pronounces it: NOW- (as in right now!) and Here! Isn't that to funny! Back to the story!)

"I need to get my things"

"They were already moved him."

"Well, Hitomi sighed tiredly, "where are my clothes so I can change"?

"In the room already on the counter for changing."

Hitomi went into the room and closed the door.

Dilandau smirked.

"This was going to be really good.!"

He quickly shed himself of his training uniform and donned on silk black boxers and a crimson red tee-shirt. He climbed into the bed, sat at the headrest…and waited.

Hitomi felt as if she would burst of embarrassment…just when she thought it could not get any worse.

"I've got to be in hell" Hitomi whispered. She looked down at her sleeping clothes…if you could call them that. Binki panties…black with an embroidered dragon…and a sleeveless red top that sizes to small.

"Dilandau there is no way I'm putting this outfit on!" Hitomi half-yelled defiantly.

"Really...she heard Dilandau say back… "If you don't put that back on I will demonstrate to you, as well as, the other fellow slayers how to put this sleep wear on…with you as the live example.

Hitomi froze…her face paling…He probably would…she could just imagine him doing that to here…showing off her body to the other slayers. If she didn't follow his orders…she risked his wrath…but if she obeyed…

TBC

Thank you all please review it and tell me what you think!


	4. Hitomi plays a game

A/N: Hey thank you all who reviewed! I appreciate it so much! I'm glad I have a few people who enjoyed my stories!

A/N again: Hehehe…I couldn't sleep at 12:00 so I took out my pen and notebook and started writing…I wrote till almost two o'clock…since I'm going on vacation…that time allowed me to post two more chapters and hopefully I'll have some more when I get back.

Disclaimer: Never owned it…will I ever? Highly impossible

WARNING (PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING!) Because this is an "R" rated fic, this is considered "Restricted!" So that means there will be scenes or moments when there will be strong sexual content references to nudity and even language…I hope I wont get flames or banded for this…this chap and the next will only be the ones with the **strongest **sexual content. So if you don't like it or offend easily…you could stop reading…but it is kinda the story…but don't worry it gets better!

**HITOMI, GIRL DRAGONSLAYER: GAMES**

Dilandau heard the doors softly click open…it all came down to now…he was not at all disappointed.

Hitomi wanted to die. No man had ever seen this much of her skin in her entire life. The bikini panties covered her front but were short and showed off some of her butt.

She still still kept her bra on, but the shirt pushed her breasts tightly together…so they stuck out.

'Who actually sleeps in this'? Hitomi wondered.

Dilandau had already hopped off the bed and moved until he was standing in front of her. She looked so sexy,  her body was flushed and trembling. She acted as the most shyest virgin. She looked unbelievably cute…but something seemed off…Dilandau noticed her breasts were just to rounded.

He quickly lifted up her shirt.

"Hey!" Hitomi tried to get it back.

He ignored Hitomi's protest as he looked in digust at some kind of device that held her breasts tightly.

"What is that contrapting binding your breasts." "Why are you trying to hide them! Remove them at once!

Hitomi made no attempt to remove them.

"You have three seconds Tara"

As he counted, Hitomi only grabbed her shirt out of his hands and pulled it down.

"Fine, you want to play it this way, remember…I did warn you."

Before Hitomi could react Dilandau had lifted her shirt while he brought out a small dagger, and in one quick swipe…he cut her bra in two.

Hitomi gasped in shock. She quickly freed her hands and jerked the shirt down. 'oh mi god he ripped my bra!'

Dilandau was now satisfied. Her breasts no were free from that stupid thing and were now bouncing free…their weight made the shirt ride higher nipples standing out. Dilandau admired Hitomi's chest…She was not well endowed but neither was she lacking…they were nice and plump and would probably fit nicely in his hand.

Hitomi had never felt so violated in her life…he had not even touched her yet....

She wanted this world to swallow her whole…The top now barely covered her…and without a bra to support her breasts….she was jiggling everywhere.

"Turn around so I may see the rest of you."

"No!" Hitomi said defiantly.

"Excuse me!?"

"I said NO!"

Hitomi quickly started stepping back as Dilandau stepped forward. She realized her mistake as she felt her back meet with the cold wall and the looming figure in front was blocking her escape.

"I would do as I command," spoke Dilandau in a very psychotic tone. "I could make your life very miserable."

He proved his point by taking the dagger he was holding and started to outline her throat trailing slowly till he outlined her breast.

"I am gracious enough to allow you to wear that…whereas I could make you walk around naked. Is that clear!"

Hitomi only nodded, fearful by the look in his eye.

Dilandau smirked. Hahaha…yes…intimidation could have its advantage.

"Now…turn around."

Hitomi slowly turned around cursing her life she had to live.

Dilandau eyed Hitomi's backside appreciatively.

He slowly trailed a finger from her shoulder, down her back until it rested at her crack.

Hitomi tried to move away.

Dilandau grabbed her by her waist and spun her around.

"You do not move when I touch you…You are mine!"

Hitomi lashed right back at him. "I will never be yours! No decent person humiliates someone like this!"

Dilandau laughed evilly.

"Who said anything about me being decent?"

Hitomi wanted to die…this was preposterous…

'She wanted the first time she exposed herself to a boy to be special…someone she liked who felt the same in return…not someone who thinks that she is a possession…yet…she felt a thrill run through her by these commands. NO! She was not going to dwell on that particular feeling…it was wrong!...yet…there it was again. No, oh, no…she was not enjoying this!'

"Now lets see if you have learned your lesson…"

"Since you are mine…I can see what is mine, I can touch what is mine, I can do anything I want with what is mine…You are mine! Therefore…to prove such…lift your top for me."

Hitomi's eyes widen in shock…he couldn't be serious…then he would see and…probably touch them…

"I'm waiting"

'Oh My God! What should I do"? thought Hitomi frantically.

'Van where are you!'

TBC….

Like it…hate it….to strong…I tried to like kinda capture Dilandau's sometimes…well most time psychotic personality…I hope you liked it…let me know….I'm going on vacation…so hopefully by the time I come back if I get good reviews…I'll post another chap….if not…well I'll just leave it here as the last installment!


	5. Hitomi learns to fight in a guymelef

A/N: I know I told you I'll have another chapter after I come from vacation....but I decided to post one now....since my muse struck...and it really got me carried away! Thank you for all who reviewed I really appreciated it!  
  
Disclaimer: I hope if the creators ever did decide to action the owning rights...they start at about $1.00...other than that I would be stuck without it (like now!)  
  
HITOMI GIRL DRAGONSLAYER: LEARNS TOFIGHT IN A GUYMELEF  
  
Hitomi sighed in relief. Thank God for small miracles. Maybe her message had somehow reached Van, and since he's a Draconian he used his powers to help her. Anyway she was lucky...  
  
Just about the time when it came to the lifting of the top...one of the Dragonslayers rushed in telling Dilandau, Folken needed him. And of course Dilandau was furious. He stormed out the door, but not before he slapped the soldier, knocking him to the ground. Hitomi felt bad.  
  
And now she was sitting on the edge of a luxurious bed wondering if she should try to sleep...or should she stay awake...in case Dilandau came back. But after what seemed like hours, sleep got the best of her and she curled up on the bed and slept.  
  
Dilandau was mad. He was past upset. How dare Folken interrupt him. How dare Chesta disturb him! And now after that stupid meeting with Folken about having to attack Astria soon and learning Van had captured one of his men...he was furious.  
  
Dilandau angrily entered his room taking off his uniform that he had hastily put on to meet Folken.  
  
He stalked over to the bed, deciding to toy with Tara but he was greeted with the most beautiful sight. Hitomi was half curled in the middle of the bed looking like a contented kitten. Her shirt had slipped off her shoulder giving an innocent view of creamy cleavage.  
  
Her cute lips were puckered into a little pout slightly opened to let her breath. Her hands were in the position of someone in prayer and her hair covered part of her face. Dilandau slowly and quietly got in the bed. He brushed her hair back gently tracing her face. Dilandau sild his body next to hers and carefully maneuvered his hands around her waist. Marveling at how t his beautiful girl could be his...he drifted to sleep  
  
Next Morning  
  
Hitomi had never felt so warm and secure in her life. Something was sheltering her. She acted on instinct and burrowed closer. Dilandau's eyes snapped open. He looked down to see the girl had snuggled herself closer to him. Somehow their legs had also joined.  
  
'I can't wait to see her reaction when she wakes up' He smirked. 'O let the fun begin!' Dilandau began to lightly knead her waist, waiting for her to wake. After a few minutes passes she still had not made a move. He then decided to change his tact. He started placing butterfly kisses on her face...still no sign.  
  
After a few more tries Dilandau was frustrated, obviously Hitomi was not going to wake up easily. 'Looks like I'll have to wake her up with some lip- action' Dilandau leaned down a pressed his lips to hers.  
  
Hitomi felt as if something was cutting off her air-supply. Remembering one of the techniques of fighting a victum who attacks you in your sleep. She put it in motion.  
  
One moment Dilandau swore he was actually in heaven...the next he was lying on the floor with the wind knocked out of him.  
  
Hitomi heard the attacker fall off the bed 'That'll teach him.' But as she became more alert to her surroundings she heard a familiar voice cursing. Hitomi shot straight up 'Oh my God, I probably killed Dilandau' Hitomi crawled to the side of the bed and peered into angry crimson eyes. 'Uh-oh!'  
  
Dilandau was in shock. Never in all his years of fighting had anyone manage to catch him off guard like that. He decided to take action. Dilandau tackled Hitomi.  
  
Hitomi was stunned for a moment but soon retaliated back. Soon they both were giggling insanely as they rolled around each trying to be on top until they both fell off the bed...landing with Dilandau on the top. That is when the moment turned awkward.  
  
They both soon were lost into each other's eyes until Dilandau lowered his head and caught her lips in a kiss. What started out, as a soft searing kiss soon was deepened lighting Hitomi's body on fire. Her mouth parted accepting Dilandau's challenge as their tongues dueled. Hitomi's lifted her hands until they were tangled in Dilandau's hair, happy to find it was really thick and silky.  
  
Minutes passes as they were still caught up in their passionate act...and like all good moments, they end.  
  
RING RING RING RING RING RING  
  
Reality came crashing down on Hitomi as she heard the morning bells. She instantly realized what she was doing, and whom she was doing it with. Hitomi broke the kiss and flushed feeling guilty. She felt as if she betrayed Van.  
  
Dilandau smirked, pleased. He had never experienced anything that sensual in his whole life. 'Tara's lips...the things she could do' Dilandau noticed her flushed face and decided to let her off easy, only because they had little time to get ready.  
  
"As much as I would like to continue this, we have to be at the Vione in fifteen minutes so I'd start getting dressed if I were you."  
  
As Hitomi got up to start getting dress she was quickly pulled against his body. Hitomi saw Dilandau smirk... he leaned down until his lips were by her ear; he caught her lobe and gently sucked.  
  
"Like I said before Tara, you are mine, as much as you fight it...He bit her lobe... "You will never be able to escape it, because I will never let you got." He released her so that she almost lost her balanced. Gathering his clothing and armor he left.  
  
Hitomi was confused. It was like he had two different personalities...to make it worse...she might actually like them. As scary as they were but were does that leave her feelings with Van. She sighed; her life was much to complicated.  
  
Vione  
  
Hitomi was out of breath; she had hurriedly got ready and sprinted to the Vione just making it there on time. The first person she noticed was him. Even though he wore that uniform all the time...she never got tired of seeing him in it.  
  
"Follow me"  
  
They marched in to straight lines following their commander until they arrived in a gigantic room that seemed to house those huge machines people on this planet fight with. 'Like Allen and Van.'  
  
'What are those machines called....'?  
  
"These are the guymelefs you will be learning how to fight in."  
  
'That's right guymelefs!'  
  
"Today you will be shown how to enter and exit, how to use the controls and operate the special abilities. Each one of you will be assigned your own guymelef. I will split you in groups and we will go from there. As I say your name I will give you a hanger number that holds your guymelef. You will stand by your guymelef until I call your group."  
  
"Chesta, hanger 3; Dallet, hanger 5, Vione..." on and on he commanded until only Hitomi was left.  
  
'Oh no not again.'  
  
"Tara you will be at hanger 1"  
  
1 hour later  
  
Hitomi was bored. Dilandau had separated them into groups and he started working with them separately. He was only one away until he got to her.  
  
30 min. later  
  
All the remaining groups were out of the hanger having learned how to fly it an now were practicing how to fight in them. Hitomi looked up to see Dilandau approaching her.  
  
"Follow me"  
  
Hitomi walked behind Dilandau until they stopped at a totally different guymelf. Instead of the usual blue and purple this one consisted of red and silver. Dilandau opened the hatch and climbed into the inside reaching out a hand to Hitomi. Hitomi clutched his hand and soon realized that this was the only made to fit one person.  
  
"Dilandau there is no way I'll be able to fit inside." She watched as he rolled his eyes. After situatating himself he grabbed her around her waist and laid her on his lap closing the door.  
  
Now Hitomi was very uncomfortable. This situation was not amusing. She decided to tell him.  
  
"Dilandau—  
  
"Shut up and follow orders"  
  
"Turn your body sideways and wrap your arms around my neck."  
  
Hitomi reluctantly obeyed.  
  
"Hang on."  
  
Hitomi tightened her grip and pressed her body to his as they started off. Dilandau was in heaven. This beautiful woman and her curves were pressed in all the right places. Her scent was intoxicating and he was enjoying himself immensely. He always did have the best ideas. Dilandau moved the guymelf out of the hanger onto the battlefield.  
  
1 hour later  
  
Hitomi felt as she had been in a roller coaster ride for way to long. She did not know how Van could fight for long periods of time in a guymelef...all the moving and the blocking and dodging...it was nerve racking.  
  
It was no surprise to Hitomi that when Dilandau sparred against his own unit...they were no match against him. But now they seemed to have him cornered. She wondered what he would do.  
  
"Special ability number one, Invisible cloak" Dilandau said to his units.  
  
30 min. later  
  
Hitomi was surrounded by fire. She looked into Dilandau's face. He seemed to be in his own little world. He started to giggle insanely. He was showing his Dragonslayers the power of his melef. But it was like as soon as he unleashed the fire he turned into a maniac.  
  
'I'm probably going to end up dead now.'  
  
Before Dilandau could launch another attack a voice came on the intercom.  
  
"Dilandau, I need to see you immediately."  
  
"Awww come on Folken it was just about to be fun."  
  
"Now, Dilandau."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Dilandau made all his 'Slayers come back to the hanger, too. As they all exited their guymelefs Dilandau gave orders to Dallet to take over and lead them through combat exercises...giving Hitomi one last look he departed.  
  
"Listen up...we will start with..."  
  
30 minutes later  
  
Hitomi was getting a weird feeling...she looked around blinking her eyes...until her eyes rested on Dilandau's guymelef. The energist sparkeled and before Hitomi knew it, she was seeing a vision.  
  
Her face went pale as darkness seeped over her. She saw no more.  
  
A/N: This is the longest chapter yet! I got kinda carried away. I figured why don't I give you guys another chap before I leave...Just so you know there are only about 7 more chapters left before this story ends. I want to thank you all for taking the time to read the story...especially those who review! If you have any requests of questions feel free to drop a line!  
  
Ja ne  
  
Anne 


	6. Hitomi Bonds and Hitomi sees

A/N: That was my shortest chap. Sorry, but vacation was great! I didn't want to leave…I leave Mon or Tues for another one! YAY!!!!!!!!!! But boohoos to you! Sorry! Anyway I penned while the salonist was curling my hair.

Hitomi: Girl Dragonslayer: Hitomi Bonds & Hitomi Sees 

Hitomi groaned…she did not want to wake up…

"Folken, what is it now"? Folken looked up as Dilandau walked in. The proud swagger and arrogant features that this warrior wore intimidated most people. Folken knew that stance. He also wore those features, but with a less malice approach.

"Folken"

"Yes"

"I do not like repeating myself."

"You do know that patience is a virtue."

"Whatever."

"The point is, Dilandau, I have something to show you."

Dilandau followed Folken into a large room. He watched as Folken pressed some crystals and a face immerged.

"Emperor Dornkirk." Dilandau stated in surprise instantly kneeling in respect.

"Folken, tell the Dragonslayers to attack the Dragon…my vision is clear: the Dragon's power is waning. " After that message the screen went black.

Dilandau lifted himself off the floor. "What is talking about, Folken?"

"It seems that the Dragon is without a certain."

"Are you referring to fighting power or his seeing power?"

"It seems that the girl from the Mystic Moon is missing."

"You mean the famed girl who can see the unseen…Allen's lover?"

"The very one."

"Interesting…haha…it seems I will get to have fun."

"Dilandau, I hope you are getting carried away…Bring Van here…but don't kill him."

"Awww..isn't this cute, brotherly love from a man who betrayed his country." Dilandau sneered.

"Dilandau…I'm warning you."

"Yeah. Yeah. So how are we going about capturing the Dragon."

"The generals are meeting in the L'Dunit room."

"When"?

"Now"

"O crap, come on Folken, I got to get back to training my Slayers."

"Your Slayers will be fine, Miguel is good at leading them in your absence. We have more important business to discuss."

"Awww…"

"You know Dilandau, sexual frustration does not become you."

"What the heck are you blabbing about, Folken"?

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Shut up."

Folken smirked as he walked out the room. He knew he had Dilandau, "The meeting will take your mind off it."

Dilandau rolled his eyes as he followed Folken. "Say one more word Folken and I won't be responsible for my actions."

Hitomi groaned as she woke up. She hated visions; they were not at all pleasant. She hated how they drained you of your strength. Hitomi blinked as she opened her eyes and found she was staring into the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Are you okay?" a child-like voice asked.

"I'm fine, thank you…and you are?"

"Chesta"

"Hi…I'm Hi—Tara"

"Hitara"?

"No, Tara."

"Oh okay."

"Yeah," Hitomi blushed. She had just made herself look like an idiot.

"Do you do that often?"

"Blush, yes."

A soft chuckle was heard. "No I meant, faint."

Another blush. "Ummm…not really they just come and go."

"Are you pregnant?"

"Oh, God…no."

"Are you sure?"

"YES!"

"Calm down, I mean you room with Lord Dilandau so I thought…"

"Oh, No, we have not done that!"

An awkward silence descended upon them. Hitomi thought about the vision she had seen it was not pretty it showed Dilandau bleeding, a young blond haired girl crying, and men that looked like sorceress surrounding a table. She also saw Van flying after her, but Hitomi could not figure any of it out. Hitomi decided to push it to the back of her mind.

"Do you like it here?" Hitomi looked up.

"Why are you here…where are the rest of the 'Slayers" Hitomi asked back.

"Training, I was concerned about you." A light flush came over him. "Lord Dilandau would have been very upset."

"He's a Lord"? Hitomi asked in surprise.

"Yes…didn't you know that"?

"No"

"So back to my question earlier" said Chesta.

"Not really, do you like it here?"

"Chesta started at her, looking deep in thought…he looked unsure for a moment and then answered, "I do now."

Hitomi felt her face heat again. He was cute and his naïve appearance added to his charm.

"So," Hitomi felt herself asking, "How did you come to be here?"

Hallway…1 hour later

'Finally done with that crappy meeting' Dilandau smirked. 'Stupid generals, their plan sucked and like I'm gonna really agree to it. The only reason I agreed to it was to get out of their early.' 'Here I come Hitomi'

Dilandau walked faster past another corridor. As he came into the training room he knew instantly she was not there.

"My Lord--" began Miguel.

"Where is she?"

"She fainted my Lord, so she is in the sick bay."

"Fainted?"

"Yes my Lord."

Dilandau walked out with an utterance of "Training is over, you are dismissed."

"Fainted…sick bay?" Dilandau walked faster.

Sick bay

After he h ad talked with the nurse…he more of frighten her, he began walking to her room. As he got closer he heard laughter. When he turned into her room he was met with a sigh that pissed him off.

Chesta was sitting on her bed, looking very comfortable talking with Hitomi.

'No one sat that close to her, No one made her laugh except him.' What even pissed him off more was that she had never laughed at something he said.

"Get out!"

Chesta looked up to see two pairs of angry red eyes staring at him.

"L-Lord D-Dilandau." Chesta stuttured.

"OUT!" Chesta stood up and started for the door when something latched on to his wrist. It was Hitomi's small hand.

"Dilandau, can he finish telling me--"

When Hitomi saw the glance Dilandau threw at her and the slight shake of Chesta's head she knew it was futile. She dropped his hand.

Chesta hurried to the door and as he walked past Dilandau, Dilandau whispered in his ear. "We're far from finish here, I expect you in my throne room before dinner."

Dilandau waited until he was around the hallway before he approached Hitomi.

"If I ever catch you that intimately with some guy…I will kill him…but don't worry you will suffer, too."

Hitomi glared at him. "You can't tell me what to do."  
  
Dilandau laughed. "Your mine. I can tell you anything."

Hitomi rolled over her back facing him. Dilandau went over to the bed and leaned over until he was hovering over her.

"You have three seconds to turn and face me."

Hitomi slowly faced him.

Dilandau then sat at the edge of her bed. He wanted to see that smile again….so he tried a different approach…there was no way Chesta would get a smile and laugh and all he got was a look that could kill.

"Why are you here"? he started.

"Why do you care?" was the reply.

"Hitomi!—" Dilandau said warningly.

"Because I blacked out" sighed Hitomi.

"Are you okay?" Hitomi looked at him as if he had just lost his mind.

"Ya…I'm okay."

"What was Chesta doing here."

"Keeping me company."

Dilandau hmmmmphed.

Something clicked in Hitomi's brain. Dilandau was jealous. He was jealous! Someone was jealous over her. A smile began to appear.

Dilandau was in shock. All he asked was how was she doing and he was getting a smile. His breath caught. She looked even more ethereal when she smiled.

"Your jealous" Hitomi stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Jealous, What the—Why would I be jealous?"

"Oh My God you are jealous!"

"Hitomi, your treading on—

Hitomi started to giggle than burst into gales of laughter.

"OH My Gosh" she gasped out.

Dilandau had never heard such a heavenly sound as her laughter.

Hitomi sobered up quickly as she saw Dilandau stare at her intently.

"What?" Hitomi was quickly silenced as his lips closed over hers.

5 min later

Dilandau broke the kiss. He looked at Hitomi's bruise lips and felt himself arousing further. She was the only women he knew that dueled passionately on his advances…even when kissing.

Hitomi had never known such an intent passion. Dilandau was truly a warrior because he had conquered her mouth…branding it as only he could. He was rough, yet gentle. As there tongues dueled…he was a master.

"I'll send dinner here, you will stay until tomorrow." Dilandau left.

Hitomi fell back against the pillows. 'At least I'll be a virgin for at least one more night Thank God!'

Dilandau quickly stalked to the throne room. When he arrived Chesta was already there.

As Chesta bowed, when he began to rise, Dilandau smacked him hard, the force sending him across the room.

"Next time you will not be as lucky, you are dismissed."

Later:

Chesta sighed as he made his way to his room. He did not have much of an appetite. He did not want to see him at dinner. It was worth being disciplined by Lord Dilandau. He loved her. When he first saw her and there eyes connected…he was lost. It was a pity Lord Dilandau had fancied her. He did not care anymore. Not even Lord Dilandau could stop him. He knew it was risky…but she was worth it. He decided not to go to his room…

TBC

A/N: OMG don't you just love the drama! I do not know how Chesta got in it…but don't worry it all works out! And then….Hitomi's Vision….AHHHHHHHHH! well please, please tell me what you think

Like it? Love it? Hate it?   Review Review!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Hitomi faces Van

A/N: Here's another chapter…When I come back from North Carolina you will probably have two more chapters. This is probably my shortest…and probably my worst….

HITOMI, GIRL DRAGONSLAYER: HITOMI FACES VAN 

Hitomi molded herself to Dilandau as they took off.  As soon as she was released she was sent to change into her uniform and then was ordered to the hanger. There she, Dilandau and the other Dragonslaeyrs boarded their guymelefs. But then she had the weirdest feeling also, that the night she stayed in the sick bay…someone was watching her.

In one particular guymelef

Chesta followed near the front. Last night he had been in heaven and hell. He had stayed by her bedside, watching her sleep unitl he heard someone nearing the room, he quickly hid in the other room and from the crack in the door he watched as Dilandau walked inside. He sat in a chair that Chesta had put in the room, and took from his hand a bottle of wine and a glass. He then poured himself  a drink and sat watching her. Dallet had warned him but he had sworn to protect and love her with his life…And he would.

Back to the battle an hour later

"All right units, be careful, we are coming upon enemy territory."

Another order soon followed after

"Everyone in invisible mode, now!"

In the Dragon melef

Van entered the forest, knowing that the invisible melefs would soon be there. He stopped telling Merle to hop off. He wished Hitomi was here, to help him see, He plowed on, until he neared a river. He stopped waiting.

"Lord Dilandau, I have the Dragon in my sights" said Miguel over the intercom.

Hitomi glanced through a slit in Dilandau's melef and saw Van's melef. 'Oh My…We're really are going to be fighting Van.'

Van heard a metal swooshing sound. He quickly turned and barely blocked a crima claw. Soon another claw shot out which latched onto him.

10 min later

Dilandau watched as Van struggled at fighting the invisible guymelefs.

Hitomi was near tears 'Poor Van' She wondered where Allen was.

Van couldn't move. He couldn't fight something he could not see. 'Where are you Hitomi'

Dilandau smirked. 'Who cares about Folken's idea.'

"Well, Well, I've got the Dragon in my snare…looks like I've got to kill you." As Dilandau moved to face Van, a voice came on the intercom.

"Dilandau—

Dilandau rolled his eyes. Looks like he had to obey Folken.

"Whatever"

"Boys, let's bring him to the Vione"

A breath of relief washed over Hitomi. Dilandau noticed Hitomi looked relieved.

"Don't tell me you felt sorry for him.

"N-N-No not at all"

"You had better not, especially on a bumpkin prince like him."

"Oh No…"

"Whatever"

Later

Van woke up to some music. 'Where…O yeah he was on the enemy's floating fortress.' How was he going to get out of here. Deciding to ignore the music, though it was familiar he sat up and seeing his sword on the table grabbed it and made toward the door. As he reached the door, it swung open revealing someone he had not seen since he was very young.

"B-Brother…Folken?"

"Van"

Hitomi found out what room they were holding Van in. 'Van, Oh Van, it was all her fault.'

In the hostage room

The next time Van woke up he groaned. Folken had injected him with something to knock him out. Escaping seemed impossible now.

In a corridor somewhere

Hitomi creeped along toward Van's room. Dilandau and Folken were discussing Van's melef. So she had some time. She had to help Van escape. It was the least she could do.

Back in the room

Van reached for his sword. He heard the door creak open, this time would be different, He rushed intending to slay his victim when a familiar voice stopped him.

"Van?"

Van dropped his sword. "Hitomi"

"Oh my gosh, It's you." Hitomi threw her arms around him. "It's you" she whispered.

Van looked at Hitomi, gone where her strange clothes replaced with some kind of battle outfit. Her hair was longer, too.

"Hitomi—but what?"

"We don't have time for that, come on."

Hitomi grabbed his hand as they dashed out the room.

They hurried through corridor after corridor, barely hiding from Chesta and Dallet as they walked through a hallway. They reached the hanger safely.

"Hitomi—

"Van, we don't have time…just…you need to go."

"But—

"Go!"

Hitomi pushed Van toward his melef. She watched as Van went to his melef…but she saw something coming through the shadows. She could only think of doing one thing, she yelled.

Van looked up as Hitomi yelled and followed her gaze to a figure coming toward him with a sword raised.

"AHHh" it yelled.

Van barely blocked it. Hitomi watched as he sparred off with Dilandau. Van's skill were lacking compared to Dilandau.

"Tara—

Hitomi looked up to see Chesta when she heard a scream. Dilandau was on the floor holding his face. "OH MY GOD" Hitomi rushed to Dilandau's side.  Van caught Hitomi's eye, rushed to his melef and left.

"My FACE! My beautiful face!"

Hitomi wrapped her arms around a fallen Dilandau. She looked up at Chesta and signaled him to get help.

She sighed as she comforted Dilandau. Life was getting more and more complicated.

Somewhere in Zaiboch

"Do you think we did the right think" a man cloaked in black said.

"If it will help this clean up this mess, I think the girl from the mystic moon is just right for the job"

The man looked at this dog-faced human. "hmmmm….we shall see…."

TBC

A/N: Well, Well, Well…Surprise….I have no words…Review please!


	8. Hitomi feels pain

A/N: OH MI GOSH! THANK YOU ALL! I just came back from NC and I logged in and I was like WOW you guys are great. Okay here are some thoughts back to my reviewers :  
  
TiarellaCordifolia -thank you I caught the mix up name in chapter 3 but I can't find the other one...but as soon as I get time I'll look back at it closely and hunt down the other one! Thank you.  
  
Pyro-At-Heart – oh mi gosh! I did not even know I had the box checked! Thank you!  
  
takes out megaphone: all people that are anonymous reviewers you can review! :D  
  
MysticalDreamer32- Oh mi god! I love you! Thank you! (in the friendly way of course! :D) anyway, I loved your constructive criticism cuz ya know if no one ever took the time to do it no one would get better... but on to the point, I really suck at grammar, Like from verbs to quotes if my grammar check didn't fix it....well we'll leave it from there...lol I know that my quotes for thinking are all mixed up I looked over it and I was like o she was thinking that...but after these two I need to go back and fix those...lol, o and the chesta thing...well...o thanks for the tip on Hitomi and Dilandau...and there development!  
  
Back to the real author note: Okay I'm back from North Carolina and it was fun 'cept everything closes really really early! And my hotel room had the crappiest cable I had ever seen in my life! But the hotel was a four star hotel...the Sheraton...get that! Anyway I was there for vacation and my dad's job...so I went to his meeting and I was sooo bored I was bout to go to sleep until I pulled out my little notebook and started writing....  
  
Warning: Well, I was gonna do a in-depth lemon...then when I was writing it became a lime and as I continued...its more or less a orange...and then I was kinda glad because I do not want to rush my characters :D so I'm gonna keep it at an orange.  
  
HITOMI, GIRLDRAGONSLAYER: HITOMI FEELS PAIN  
  
Hitomi noticed that Dilandau did not even grimace as he stroked his bandage cheek. Ever since Van had given him that scar Dilandau's mood had become psychotic. He became solely focused on one thing, the destruction of Van. Dilandau seemed not to even notice her on most days, until she would try to leave his presence, and he would call her back. 'And even now' Hitomi observed, 'he was in no mood for any sympathetic action.' Hitomi watched as a body was sprawled to the ground. 'Poor Gatti' she thought 'all he did was try to help, telling Dilandau to stop stroking his cheek.' The answer to his statement was a hard slap.  
  
Hitomi was getting tired of his babyish attitude. 'Guess I'll have to take matters into my own hands.' Hitomi began to approach Dilandau.  
  
11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
In Zaiback somewhere  
  
"We need to talk to Folken," the dog-face man said.  
  
"Yes, he needs to know." Agreed the robed man.  
  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
Inside Allen's ship  
  
"Hitomi is working with Zaiback now," Van told his companions.  
  
"Why would Hitomi betray us?" asked Merle. "I mean, I know Hitomi, she would never be bad...and anyway even if she is with Zaiback, she helped you escape...so that proves something."  
  
"I agree with Merle, I mean she could even be held against her will" Millerna said.  
  
'I know, I know the possibilities but she's working with my brother...yet if she is there against her will, well' Van's thought was stopped as he felt a pair of arms embrace him.  
  
"It'll be okay Lord Van! Everything's going turn out fine!"  
  
11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
Chesta sighed. After that Dragon boy had left nothing had ever been the same. Lord Dilandau's mood was so crazed that the only thing that would calm him was Tara, and Tara spending so much time with Dilandau that he had not a moment of telling her what he felt. Would he ever get the time?  
  
111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
Fighting off her fear, Hitomi approached Dilandau's side. She needed to somehow improve Dilandau's attitude. She was almost there when she stopped for a minute, shocked at what she heard him muttering. "My face...my beautiful face..." on and on the mantra was repeated with some other words of "he ruined it and gonna kill van." Hitomi gathered her courage and spoke.  
  
"Dilandau, Can I talk to you..."  
  
Dilandau heard a voice speaking to him. He close his eyes and stopped his daydream of killing Van and focused on the voice...Tara...  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I-I need to ask you something."  
  
"Get out!"  
  
"Please."  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
"I'm not going to"  
  
"Leave. Now. Or. Else!"  
  
"Never, snap out of it Dilandau, your acting like a child!"  
  
Dilandau jumped out from his seat and faced off to Tara. He raised his hand "This is my last warning Do not make me repeat myself."  
  
'I don't care if he hits me, remember he's hurt and he needs comfort.' She gently traced his bandage scar with her index finger. Then she placed a butterfly kiss on his cheek.  
  
Dilandau felt anger pouring out of him. He then grabbed Hitomi's wrist and half dragged her from the room.  
  
Before Hitomi knew it she was in another room backed against a door. Dilandau was pressed against her, and as she opened her mouth to ask say something his lips silenced her.  
  
Passion was ignited. Dilandau cupped her face, slanting his lips to make the kiss go deeper. But after a few minutes his hands became quite active.  
  
One minute Hitomi was in flames...the next warning bells began to ring as Dilandau hands had crept under her shirt...she broke the kiss pushing Dilandau away.  
  
Dilandau was not to be stopped. He tried to kiss her again but she dodged. "What the heck is wrong with you."?  
  
"I-I just can't go through with this,  
  
"That isn't what you were saying before,  
  
That was before she saw a face, before she remembered what had just happened a week before. What she was beginning to do, what she was doing. 'I'm betraying Van.'  
  
"I'm sorry, but I just can't" Tears began to burn. She had got caught up in that web of lust, but she would always pine for Van, she would always like Van, even though Van was mean and inconsiderate at times...it was her fault he had been trapped here...because none of this would have happened. But yet there was that other part of her...that wanted him to go on, but she knew she could not. She did not know why she had let herself get caught up in the passion...but she could not go on.  
  
"You can't YOU CAN'T! Your sorry you know that, Is it because of my scar...It's because of my scar, isn't it?"  
  
"No, Its not" tears began to pour  
  
"Then you had better explain to me why we couldn't go on"  
  
'I would betray Van. How could she explain to him, there was someone else'?  
  
"I'm not ready"  
  
"Your not ready" he said in a half laugh. "You seemed pretty ready to me."  
  
Hitomi was grabbed by her wrist and pinned to the wall. "The next time you start something, you will finish it." She was thrown to the floor.  
  
Dilandau marched out furious. Slamming the door behind him. Leaving the confused girl to sob alone.  
  
111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
Dilandau sat in his room drinking wine, when he heard a knock.  
  
"What"  
  
"Lord Folken would like to see you."  
  
Dilandau sighed as he sat his wine down. 'Stupid women, Stupid Folken...damn everyone!'  
  
111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
A room near the vione  
  
Folken watched as an enraged Dilandau entered. "This had better be good Folken."  
  
Folken explained to Dilandau how they had located the Dragon melef. He had suffered a lot on the Zaiback attack on Fried and was now spotted at a repair place in the sky.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me he was at Fried, I could have met him there."  
  
"I sent some of your 'Slayers who took care of him.'  
  
"When do you want me to meet him."  
  
"Now."  
  
"How many 'Slayers?"  
  
"Take them all except for the girl."  
  
Dilandau smirked insanely "Looks like the fun is about to begin."  
  
Dilandau walked down out the room, looking ready to kill.  
  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
Hitomi felt better after she had cried. Not a hundred per cent, but better. Leaving the room she began walking down the hall to her room when she bumped into a figure.  
  
"Dilandau" she gasped out.  
  
"You. Your order is to stay here," looking over her shoulder he spotted some of his 'Slayers "'Slayers, load your guymelefs...we're going Dragon hunting!"  
  
Before Hitomi could react Dilandau had pushed past her, not looking back her way at all.  
  
11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
5 min later  
  
Hitomi arrived in the hanger, noticing most of the guymelefs were loaded and now becoming airborne...all except for two. She spotted a familiar face ran to greet him.  
  
Chesta stopped as he heard a familiar voice call his name.  
  
"Tara?"  
  
"Chesta, what's going on?"  
  
Chesta explained the orders he had received.  
  
'He left me, why would he leave me?' 'He surely can't be that he?'  
  
Chesta knew he could not pass up this opportunity. "umm...Tara, I want you to know something."  
  
"What, Chesta?"  
  
"Well, that I know I haven't known you long, and well just know that I really like you, more like I love you...and that when I'm fighting, I fight for you. As soon as we get back I would like to go from there."  
  
Before Hitomi was able to say anything, Dallet yelled out for Chesta.  
  
"Well goodbye then, Tara" he hurriedly brushed a sloppy kiss to her cheek.  
  
When he and Dallet had left. Hitomi fell to the ground. 'Chesta likes me?' She started to giggle... 'Boy, if only Millerna could see her now.' She instantly sobered... 'She only liked Chesta as a friend, she would half to tell him that...but as for Van and Dilandau...She quickly strayed from that thought, and stood up. Looking at the sky she uttered a prayer for all the soliders that would be fighting, mainly for the safety of two.  
  
11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
As Van saw the 'Slayers approaching, he decided to go out and meet them. He ignored the protests from Merle, as well as Millerna, saying he was in no condition to fight. He would be okay. Before the battle with Freid, he was able to talk with a sorcerer from Millerna's country who told him about seeing the unseen...just like Hitomi.  
  
He had also found out how to become his guymelef. He loaded up and went to meet the 'Slayers.  
  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
Lord Dilandau gave his 'Slayers orders to stay spread out and remain visible.  
  
Lighting began to strike overhead...yes, a battle was about to begin.  
  
A grayish-silver guymelf landed in the middle of the Slayers.  
  
The fight was on.  
  
111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
Hitomi saw her pendant glow. Something powerful was going on. Her vision came back and she understood one thing, the bleeding, Dilandau's scar...the other stuff was still did not add up. She then was brought to a field, she saw all the melefs...and she could do only one thing, watch.  
  
111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
Van blocked right and dodge left, manging a few hits. When they became invisible Van smirked, willing his body to calm he tapped into the power he knew and started to attack.  
  
Dilandau watched, as the Dragon became a Demon. In a few minutes the battle tide was turned, in less than an instance all his 'Slayers were gone...in just that moment...he was alone. But this could not be...this could not happen to him... he began to call them out one by one... "Miguel...." As he stared at the melef, he saw the red eyes. "A Demon....No, No, NOOOO!" he began to scream as Van rushed at him. But in that instant...he was stopped. Dilandau watched as the guymelf seem to fall. As Dilandau, saw the melef fall he raced off.  
  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
Van could not have been happier, after had rid most of the 'Slayers he had avenged most of his country, as well as, his sword master. He had one more person left to destroy before he could free Hitomi, he would get her back. As he neared Dilandau, intent on killing him, he was stopped, stopped by ghosts...and before he knew it...he was falling.  
  
111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
"It is now your time." The man in black said to the dog-faced man.  
  
"Yes, it is now my time, where will you be"?  
  
"Explaining to Folken."  
  
"What am I supposed to do with the girl from the mystic moon?" the dog-man asked.  
  
"Do not involve her. Her time is up."  
  
"He might not let her go."  
  
"He has no choice. She must go back to the king of Fanelia. The man in black replied.  
  
"And, if she does not wish to do so?"  
  
"Let us hope that possibility does not come to pass."  
  
"After I finish with Folken, I will collect the girl."  
  
"All right" the dog-man said.  
  
"Good, now let's be on our way, we have much to do."  
  
They both departed.  
  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
Hitomi watched everything. Tears begin to stream down her face, Van had slain everyone, all the 'Slayers were gone except for Dilandau. She watched as Van fell...after miraculously not killing Dilandau. 'Poor Chesta, poor Dallet, poor Miguel...Now she hated war even more...She had lost people she liked...she was never really close with any of them except, Chesta to a certain extent...but she liked them all, and never wished any of their deaths. But that was too late...Now her feelings were torn in two also, She wished Van hadn't killed them, and she wished Dilandau had not experienced this pain.  
  
She knew why Van had to do it...but she had not want him to...it seems she was a traitor to both sides...because she had feeling for both men.  
  
Hitomi heard the guymelef land in the hanger. She watched as Dilandau came out of it in a daze, spotting her, he dropped to his knees in front of her. He looked at her tears in his eyes. "They're gone, they're all gone."  
  
Hitomi once more put her arms around him, trying to soothe him. Not knowing what to do or even say. She did start to get tears, too. She began to cry, not just for the 'Slayers...but for everyone in this war, on both sides.  
  
After a few minutes, she helped lead him to his room; he collapsed on the bed, not bothering to change. Hitomi lay beside him...and fell asleep listening to him silently weep.  
  
A/N: was that any better....i think it was worse....okay review. 


	9. Hitomi begins to Understand Fate

A/N: Well someone reviewed why did I put Hitomi as a Girl Dragonslayer....well because....how many girl dragonslayers do you know...I mean Hitomi Dragonslayer wouldn't sound right...cuz she's a girl slayer...okay that's my logic...but I'm sounding crazy myself so whatever....  
  
PART ONE:  
HITOMI, GIRL DRAGONSLAYER: HITOMI BEGINS TO UNDERSTAND FATE ALTERATIONS  
  
Dilandau woke up more depressed than ever. He turned and saw Tara asleep and then decided to get up. He took off his armor and shirt, only leaving him clad in black leather pants and a violet undershirt. As he laid his shirt down he retrieved something out of his breast pocket and then left the room. He wandered down the corridor lost in thought. He then found himself arriving at the balcony. He leaned on the banister and opened his hand to stare at the crush rose he had from two months earlier, when he had been mourning the death of one of his 'Slayers...Bione.  
  
"They were all stupid...weaklings, useless," he muttered as he twisted the stem of the rose. He then released the rose and felt tears stream down his check. "I'm alone" He was alone again...He hated being alone, he was always alone. His legs gave out and he collapsed on the deck. He knew Tara was still alive...but she did not make up for his other 'Slayers...but she was all he had left. He felt a familiar memory surface again.  
  
11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
Hitomi waking up looked down to see what could have woken her up. She noticed her pendant was glowing, and felt herself being thrown into another vision.  
  
Memory  
  
Hitomi could see a little girl no more than eight, crying. She was in some kind of a prison and she was alone. She watched as the cried, and then stared calling out for Allen.  
  
'Allen, Hitomi thought, oh my, this is his sister Celena.'  
  
Hitomi watched as a door opened and a tall man came in. As he got closer to the little girl, Hitomi could see that it was a dog man. He was holding a plate of food and offering it to a little girl. He then tried to comfort her, telling her she was not alone anymore. He asked her his name and she tearfully replied, "Celena" he than said his name was Jajuka.  
  
Memory end  
  
As soon as it had happened...the vision stopped.  
  
Hitomi shook her head...what was happening and why was she seeing this. Hitomi decided to go find Dilandau.  
  
Since she had not changed from the night before, Hitomi hastily freshened up her appearance and left the room.  
  
111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
In Folken's room  
  
"I had no idea," replied a stunned Folken.  
  
"Well, now you know," said the robed man. "Where can I find the girl?"  
  
"You're taking the girl...why?"  
  
"That is the girl from the mystic moon, if you have not known by now, she is no longer needed and would only get in the way. She must go back to her original part for Dornkirk's higher purposes."  
  
"Dilandau will not approve"  
  
"Dilandau will have no choice...now, where can I find her"  
  
"I do not know, she should be around here somewhere, she was not in battle just like you requested."  
  
"Good, than searching should not take that long."  
  
Folken studied the sorcerer before him. 'So the Tara, is really Hitomi' he mused. 'What purpose did she have hear, I wonder, It seems she was here for his benefit...not for Dornkirk's. I guess all will be revealed in time.'  
  
Folken watched the man as he strode out. Trying to figure out a sorcerer was much to complicated.  
  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
20 min later  
  
Hitomi was out of breath. She had finally found him. She searched room after room, only to locate him here, where she first met him...on a balcony. He seemed to be in the same curled up position a lot lately.  
  
"Dilandau" she whispered.  
  
Dilandau lifted up his head as Tara whispered his name. "Tara" he said his voice breaking.  
  
Hitomi half ran to him. And wrapped her arms around him. She would never understand this man. One minute he would gladly love to kill everyone, and the next he was inconsolable. She closed her eyes and felt him slowly relaxing. But their tender moment was short lived.  
  
When Hitomi opened her eyes she saw as soliders surrounding her. Dilandau seemed to sense her tension because when he saw their predicament he instantly attacked. Hitomi did not wait and begin immediately to help Dilandau. They both struggled, seemingly to win at first, but soldiers continued to pour in. Dilandau soon felt his arms being grabbed, as Hitomi was done in the same fashion. The soldiers started dragging them in to different directions. At that moment another memory struck Dilandau, and Hitomi saw it to.  
  
Memory  
  
Hitomi saw that girl again, this time being dragged away. She watched as the soliders took her, while she was crying the name "Jajuka"  
  
She also saw the dog man, at first fighting, trying to reach her, they held him down, but he broke free running after the girl until a solider knocked him out. She watched as they left him there bleeding.  
  
Memory stopped (A/N: I don't think I really need that but...you never know...:)  
  
Then it stopped.  
  
They both tried to brake free...but they couldn't, they called each others name and they were pulled further away, but still it was to no avail. At that moment, when Hitomi was beginning to become a blur in his vision, he became someone else, ...a battle seem to wage inside him, he fought breaking free, not wanting to be alone again, but before he could move, he felt his vision going black, and a scream of "Jajuka" was heard from him.  
  
Hitomi heard the scream, though she could not make out the words. Tears welled up in her eyes and she felt her self being taken farther and father away. Finally she lost consciousness.  
  
When Hitomi woke up she was back on a table. She lifted herself up and saw it was the same table; she had been on when she arrived. When she looked around she stared into the gray eyes of a man robed in black.  
  
"You have a lot of questions, I believe," he said. "You will know the answers in due time, but first let me tell you a story."  
  
11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
Dilandau found himself alone in a room, where only a table and chair sat. He sat on the chair and noticed a bottle of wine and a glass. He poured himself a drink, and after taking a couple sips he let it all out.  
  
"Alone," he muttered. "I'm always alone, all my Dragon Slayers are gone..." he threw the bottle of wine at the wall.  
  
A voice broke the strained silence.  
  
"You are not alone any more Lord Dilandau."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: This segment will have two parts...I thought it would be easier this away instead of combining them both. 


	10. Hitomi Understands Fate and is Separated

A/N: Heeeeeeeeeey! I'm back with a new chapter...though I didn't get a lot of feedback on my last chapter weeps insanely but thank you, for anyone that reviewed lately...I was extra surprised that I get a lot of recorded visits on mediaminor...but only 4 on people...I'm dying here...  
  
Oh mi gosh you know what I forget to do: DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN IT NEVER WILL AHHHHHHHHH! That goes for the rest of the chapters.  
  
HITOMI, GIRLDRAGONSLAYER: Part two of Fate Alteration: Separation  
  
Dilandau set down his glass of wine. "Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"Jajuka, your new Dragonslayer"  
  
"Are my other 'Slayers really gone?" he muttered in an unsteady voice.  
  
"I'm all that is left."  
  
"What about the girl, Tar?"  
  
"She is gone, too."  
  
Dilandau threw his glass of wine at Jajuka, watching the spilt liquid run down his shirt like liquid tears. "I hate being alone." As he said those words, he began to see familiar visions all over again.  
  
"get out...Get out!....GET OUT!" he finally roared.  
  
Jajuka strode closer to the Lord. As he neared Dilandau, Jajuka noticed that he could faintly see that Dilandau's eyes had flickered from crimson to blue.  
  
'I'll save you Celena' vowed Jajuka.  
  
111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
Hitomi looked at the man before her, 'Was this all just a dream, or was it real', She looked down and notice she was wearing her Dragonslayer clothes which meant it was not all a dream...so what was she doing back here.  
  
"No, it was not a dream, very real."  
  
Hitomi looked at the man in wonder he just looked back "If you patiently wait all your questions will be answered...now let me tell you a story...my story"  
  
"My name is Soren. I am a sorcerer. I was one of the chosen ones, to help Dornkirk with a special experiment."  
  
"What kind of experiment" Hitomi interrupted.  
  
"Fate Alteration. You know, as I do, Dornkirk is going to try to change the fate of this world, but before he could do that he had to see if he could alter fate with...much smaller things."  
  
"Smaller things?"  
  
"People, Hitomi, People."  
  
Hitomi began to see the memories as he told his story.  
  
"Dornkirk had commanded an army of soldiers to kidnap children. It did not matter who they were or what they were. So, the soldiers brought a number of children...around a hundred they brought back. He then picked out certain sorcerers and we began experimenting. It took a long time, months and months of going through tortured process with children...I can never forgive myself for the err of my ways...  
  
Hitomi watched as the man broke off almost crying.  
  
"Any how, out of all the children, only one experiment worked to the fullest extent. Their fate was altered and they lived past a year."  
  
Hitomi looked at the man in confusion. "I still don't understand how this works"  
  
The man stared at her pain in his eyes. "Fate Alteration changes one fate into another. You see, the one experiment that worked was a little girl. Hitomi saw that familiar little girl, and she saw how she grew older. It took years before the experiments were fully successful but, the process changed her into a...  
  
Hitomi understood by seeing the visions...that little girl was Dilandau...Dilandau was Celena.  
  
The man began again. "Dilandau is Celena's counterpart, her other half...what she would have been if she was born a boy...do you get it now."  
  
"Yes, yes I do...Celena is Dilandau."  
  
"That still doesn't explain why I was brought her?" Hitomi questioned again.  
  
The man sighed running a hand through his hair...he looked worn.  
  
"You were brought her to see the full extent of Gaia's fate if you do not stop Dornkirk, you see what happened to Dilandau...you have to stop it before it changes Gaia."  
  
"But what will happen to Dilandau"  
  
"Dilandau will soon cease to exist." "Cease to—  
  
"Your time here is now up."  
  
"Wait...but Dilandau, please what do you mean....  
  
But before Hitomi could get an answer she felt consciousness slowly slipping away.  
  
The man looked at the unconsciousness girl. She could not change Dilandau's fate, no matter how much she cared for him. She would soon forget about him. She was destined to be with the Dragon.  
  
"Destiny can be changed," he whispered out loud. "But what would happen if it was changed." 'He could only hope her feelings for the warrior boy would soon fade.  
  
A light glow surrounded her body. "Best wishes to you" the man whispered. The body faded from the table, and the man was left in uttered darkness.  
  
11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
Hitomi slowly opened her eyes. She was instantly met with a squeezing hug.  
  
"Hitomi!" the voice yelped excitedly. Hitomi looked up into a pair of warm brown eyes.  
  
"How are you feeling Hitomi"?  
  
Hitomi blushed. "I'-I'm okay Van."  
  
3 days later  
  
As she followed Merle to where Van was polishing his guymelef, Hitomi had never felt better in all her life. Everything seemed around her was normal, everyone thought she was normal...except sometimes she did not feel normal. She had liked being a 'Slayer. A part of her wished she could go back, but then Van was treating her differently now, and she wanted to stay him. She hurried faster as Merle began to rave about her always spacing out.  
  
111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
Zaibach's capital  
  
Dornkirk looked through his machine, trying to see his vision. He could not see anything.  
  
"Folken" he called.  
  
Folken soon materialized out of the shadows. "I have a job for you to do, we need to keep the Dragon away from the girl of the Mystic Moon." He said in a matter-of-fact voice.  
  
"How do you suppose we do that, Folken?"  
  
"The Dragon has feelings, m'lord, and if we changed those feelings...it could push them farther apart."  
  
"Very well, Folken, I leave it up to you."  
  
Folken uttered a thank you, bowed and headed out the room. He decided to pay a visit to Naria and Eriya  
  
111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
Hitomi sighed as she helps Van with improving his powers. Her thoughts were straying again. She was now comparing Van with Dilandau. They were the two opposites of everything. She could not believe the way she was acting. When she was separated from Van she was thinking about him. Now separated from Dilandau she was thinking about him. 'I don't like Dilandau anyway, right? Its just an infatuation...I was just amazed at the looks of a skilled swordsman, besides Allen...right...' Hitomi mentally rolled her eyes...she had problems, and anyway if she like Dilandau...what about Celena...and what did that man mean that Dilandau would be no more...'  
  
"Hitomi...Hitomi...HITOMI!" yelled Merle. Merle glanced at Van. "Lord Van, I think she's totally out of it."  
  
"Hitomi!" Van yelled.  
  
Hitomi blinked in surprise.... wow, she had really zoned out. "Umm...sorry" she said sheepishly.  
  
Van stared at Hitomi hard. Something was different about her, he could not put his finger on it, but whatever she had experienced at Zaibach had changed her. He did not know what happened, but he had vowed to get her back to her place, safely. 'I will protect you' he vowed.  
  
Hitomi asked to be excused and ran out. She ran until she approached a water fountain and sat down on the steps. She sighed, until she heard footsteps approaching. She looked up as Van made his way to her.  
  
Van was torn. He wanted to protect Hitomi, but he had feelings for her just the same. He wanted to help her through whatever she was facing. He sat down on the steps beside her.  
  
11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
"Are you ready...Eriya," Folken whispered.  
  
"OH, yes Lord Folken," the blond-haired cat-girl answered.  
  
Another altered fate reaction had begun.  
  
TBC..........  
  
A/N: Well, that's part 10...for all you guys who like this story...I was gonna make this a short series...but I think its gonna be looooooooong...YAY for u though...and me anyway, a special thanks to my friend tiffany, who is like awesome at remembering stuff from escaflowne! Like the cat names...blah blah...and I felt so bad for bothering her but she's awesome! Thank you thank you! A big applause to all my reviewers...u keep me going and give me inspiration...I hope I can continue writing at this pace...because I just started working....YAY! money! More anime! Hehehe...  
  
Please Please Review! Pretty please big brown puppy dog eyes you don't want me stop writing do you! hehehe 


	11. Hitomi's Reaction

A/N: A Big Thank you to all who reviewed! I think its funny how many people are actually recorded visiting your stories or , and then I only have 4 who took the time to review! Cries Come on people...just hit a simple button....  
  
A/N: To femalefreemagicmogget (I love the tongue twister hehe) Anyway, thank your first of all for telling me about chap three, I was wondering why people would tell me it was hard to read, Thank you again, and then to answer you question I'm an Aquarius...that's a star sign right?  
  
HITOMI GIRLDRAGONSLAYER: HITOMI'S REACTION  
  
Hitomi looked up at Van as he sat down beside her. She studied him, as neither one struck up a conversation. He had changed since the start of the war. He was no more naïve in battle and war, he was now very much older, due to death and other sites which he had witnessed. His body was still lean, but the muscle definition was much more noticeable. She half-smiled, his hair was still unruly as ever. Van broke their companionable silence.  
  
"I want you to know something, Hitomi" began Van.  
  
111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
Zaibach's capital  
  
"Pressure levels are rising...everything is ready." Spoke a sorcerer.  
  
"Hitomi..." began Folken.  
  
111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
The water spot  
  
"Hitomi," Van said, "I want you."  
  
Hitomi's mouth dropped open. 'Van wants me.'  
  
111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
In a floating fortrees  
  
Dilandau felt caged. He needed air. He was tired of staying here, only with Jajuka, he need to get out, get anywhere but here, to many memories were stirring up, and he needed anything something, to help get control. He was in another stupid meeting, and he hated these meetings. Ignoring the protests and shouts from the generals and Jajuka, Dilandau left heading to the hanger where he got in his Alseides and left...not looking back. He was free. 111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
Hitomi & Van  
  
Hitomi was in shock. Van wanted her. "Oh Van," she said sweetly.  
  
111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
Zaibach  
  
"Pressure level decreasing, chaos level is slowly falling," yelled another sorcerer.  
  
"Concentrate Eryia," whispered Folken.  
  
111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
Hitomi & Van  
  
"Hitomi, I want—I want your power!"  
  
"What!" Hitomi said.  
  
"I want you power, I want to know how to use it, to use it like you so I can destroy my enemies!"  
  
A smack was heard.  
  
Van held a hand to his cheek and it stung badly. He never knew Hitomi could hit that hard.  
  
"All you want is my power?" Hitomi said shakily, wanting to die.  
  
Tears began to cloud her vision. She had to go somewhere, get away from this nightmare of knowing Van didn't want her for just who she was, not what she could do.  
  
"Hitomi!" Van called.  
  
Hitomi did not hear him she was already running away. She had to leave quickly for she broke down all together. Tears started to fall.  
  
15 min later  
  
Hitomi came to a stop. She panted heavily, but she felt a bit better. She looked at her surroundings and saw she was on the outskirts of Asturia. She decided to explore the town.  
  
111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
In the Alseides Guymelef  
  
Dilandau landed his guymelef in a patch of the Asturia forest. He climbed out breathing in the cool air. 'Looks like it may rain soon' He decided to visit a familiar spot.  
  
11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
Hitomi's walk  
  
Hitomi has started to feel a bit better, but as she walked through this town she felt tears surface. She had to be in some kind of nightmare because all the people she passed were happy couples. She had never felt so lonely. She blushed as she watched them show their public affections to each other.  
  
She decided she would be through with Van. All her hopes and dreams were finished with him. He was no better than Dornkirk, She was tired of this place and she wanted to go back home. She sighed, she had been walking for so long she had no idea were she was going.  
  
She kept walking, not really having anyplace to be at, nor did she want to go back and face Van. As she passed a forest, she noticed a bridge overlooking part of Asturia's lake. She decided to go and sort out her thoughts and feelings there.  
  
As Hitomi neared she saw another person was already leaning over one side of the bridge overlooking the water. She was even more shocked when the figure glanced over at her, since they had heard footsteps and called out a familiar name.  
  
"Tara?"  
  
Hitomi looked up and stared in wonder. Dilandau was right in front of her. He still had that haughty look only slightly displaced as the wind kept ruffling his hair.  
  
111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
Zaibach capital  
  
"Pressure is rising higher and higher," a sorcerer cried.  
  
"Now" whispered Folken. "Let us finish this, Eyria."  
  
11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
On The bridge  
  
"Dilandau, what are you—  
  
"I could ask you the same"  
  
Hitomi blushed. 'Is this real, or a dream' Dilandau moved closer. "Why are you here, why did you leave me?"  
  
"I-They took me away." Answered Hitomi.  
  
"Who took you away"?  
  
"A sorcerer,"  
  
"Oh" said Dilandau. His next reply shocked Hitomi to the core. "Now that I have you again, you are not to leave me alone, I do not care who wants you gone."  
  
Hitomi closed her eyes briefly. She hated being called Tara. Her name was Hitomi. She had to let him know, tell him, that she wasn't who he may think she is.  
  
"Dilandau," Hitomi started, "I'm not who you think—  
  
Dilandau cut her off again. "It doesn't matter who you are, because we went over this already, you are mine."  
  
Dilandau caught her lips in a passionate kiss. Hitomi lost herself in the pleasure in Dilandau's skilled lips. 'This is definitely not a dream, this is real.'  
  
111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
Zaibach capital  
  
"I can see it...I can see my vision!" Dornkirk exclaimed.  
  
111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
Bridge  
  
Van was in utter shock. One of his worst enemies was lip locked with a girl he cared for. A girl he protected with his life. He was heartbroken. He let his sword clatter to the ground.  
  
Hitomi heard a clatter and broke the kiss. Turning, She became pale as she saw Van run away. 'He saw me kiss him, oh my' She had caught his eye before he turned and ran. He looked mad. She started to run after him, but something was stopping her. Dilandau was holding her hand.  
  
"Tara, Come back with me."  
  
"I-I can't Dilandau"  
  
"No, You just don't want to." Dilandau said angrily.  
  
Hitomi was confused, She wanted to explain to Van but Dilandau seemed to need her. She thought about Dilandau and his messed up life, and then she thought about Van. Even though Van's life was messed up, she was still mad at him. 'I'm over him, but still I want to explain to him...' she began arguing with her self.  
  
"Please Tara."  
  
Hitomi looked up at Dilandau, she saw a desparate yearning in his eyes.  
  
"Tara, I-I want you, I need you, you Tara, just you."  
  
Hitomi felt tears spring. She had longed to these words. Someone did not want her for a pawn or even because she had powers. Someone needed her, just her. Even if he didn't know who she really was, and maybe in time, she could break it to him and she could make him understand.  
  
She than realized if she went with him her relationship with Van would be over. She would also never probably find a way home. She would also be on the enemy's side by choice. She knew whatever side she would choose would be final. She knew if she went with Dilandau he would never let her return.  
  
Yet she wanted to help Van save Gaia. Could she still do it teamed with Dilandau? Teamed with someone who wanted her for her, and not with someone only with her for her powers.  
  
"Tara, please, come with me." Dilandau tugged on her hand, gently intertwining it with his. Hitomi stared at Dilandau and than at their hands.  
  
Hitomi made a decision. Whatever she decided right now could ultimately change the fate of Gaia...for good or bad.  
  
"Dilandau," she began.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Aren't I just evil! What will Hitomi decide! AHHHHHHHHHH! I don't know but you better review (or she wont get to decide) MUWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! 


	12. Hitomi makes a Decision

A/N: WOW...thank ya'll again...i love reviews! They make me feel all warm inside...lol, anyway, I'm having an okay day though I'm tired...its like 1 AM so I'm a little out of it...i hope this story is good.  
  
HITOMI, GIRLDRAGONSLAYER: HITOMI MAKES A DECISION  
  
"Dilandau," Hitomi begin. She closed her eyes briefly, hoping she was making the right choice. "I would love to go back with you."  
  
There she had said it. She had uttered the words. She had made her choice. Consequences be damned. She would go back with because he wanted her, needed her...just her, not for her power or her ability. How come she felt bad? She felt a nagging, gnawing voice berating her for her choice...She did choose right...didn't she.  
  
111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
In the Zaibach Capital  
  
"The fate alteration levels are steadily rising, the pressure is increasing greatly." Shouted on of the Sorcerer.  
  
"Yes! Yes!" crackled Dornkirk with glee. "My vision is coming to pass." "I think we have done enough switching of fate...you made cease now."  
  
"OH Folken" sighed Eryia. "Folken I—  
  
"Eryia, we are now through, you did very well, and you and your sister are dismissed." Folken turned on his heel and left, leaving Eryia and her sister staring at his back.  
  
111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
Van was mad. No, he was beyond mad, Van was furious and yet he continued to run, not slowing down. 'How could you Hitomi? How could you betray me like that.' It hurt, white searing pain pressed within his chest, He felt as if he couldn't go on, he wanted to collapse from shock, from hurt, he never wanted to see Hitomi again.  
  
Yet the little voice inside told him, the end was not sealed, but no, he was through...this feeling hurt too much...this feeling of...of...betrayal...betrayal and jealously. Van came to a sudden stop. He slowly smirked, o yes, the end was not sealed, he would meet Dilandau again...yes, he would, and he would be ready.  
  
111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
Dilandau was in heaven, and he never wanted to leave. He smirked slightly as his tongue penetrated through Hitomi's mouth. Hitomi had been complaining about traveling in such a small cramped place in his guymelef, when he had quickly silenced her by a kiss. The way she pressed her body against his, made him long to actually further their make out sessions. It was a pity he had to get back to the floating fortress to explain his actions, or else he just might have pursued their session longer and more intimately.  
  
Dilandau broke the kiss, and leaned in until his lips were next to her ear.  
  
111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
Hitomi could feel small shivers running up and down her spine. She felt goosebumps brake out of her skin. She made a little whimper when she felt his teeth enclose around her earlobe and suck gently. He released his suction and whispered something in her ear.  
  
11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
Dilandau watched as Hitomi face heated up. He loved watching her get all flushed at something he said. He than turned and opened his guymelef he leaped up until he was balanced by the opening. Turning, he reached down and held out his hand. Hitomi put her hand firmly in his and he hauled her up. Setting her gently on his lap, he operated his controls quickly and they were soon on their way...back to the floating fortress.  
  
111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
Somewhere in the ruins of Atlantis  
  
"You what are you doing here," asked the sorcerer Soren. He watched as this beautiful creature unfolded her wings.  
  
She spoke in a soft lilting voice. "I am here to warn that foolish girl from the mystic moon. Her wishes are making Gaia fall apart." With that she flew away.  
  
He also saw another girl in the shadows, she was dressed in the most unusual type of dress, it was long and straight, the pattern quite colorful, and it twisted around her, held together by a big belt that tied into a huge bow on her back. Her hair was very long and brown and framed her eyes beautifully. She looked like some one very familiar, someone he had contact with. She stepped out as she watched that women depart, and soon a light engulfed her and she disappeared from sight also.  
  
Soren sighed exhausted. He had done what he had set out to do. Now the fate of Gaia rested on a young girl, who choices of how she lived determined whether Gaia would survive or not.  
  
'It seems this girl was doing a lot more than changing fate...she was rewriting destiny from the pages of Time herself.  
  
But there were consequences...with every action there is an opposite and equal reaction. And what would happen when she finds out the opposite reaction to Dilandau...and who he is...and what will happen to him.'  
  
"Can she handle it?" whispered the Sorcerer. He buried his face in his hands. It seems that Hitomi had made her choice. He only hoped she had not made a grave mistake.  
  
A/N: sorry it's soooooooooooooo short, but I'm tired....the next chapter will be much much longer...I promise! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. Hitomi Saves Dilandau

A/N: okay don't start throwing knives yet...I planned to do this chapter like 3 months ago, but every time I got ready to type it....sigh I get busy...Finally tonight I laid down the law and told my bf that I was gonna do it no matter what cuz I know a lot of people are waiting for it...thank you Dark Mogget who kept pestering me not to forget keep doing that and I'll continue....

**HITOMI, GIRL DRAGONSLAYER: REACTION, PLOTS, & LOVE**

A legend was once told: _Once there was a creature trapped...it was kidnapped, transformed and turned into something else...It became different to survive...but soon after being hurt so much...it was shown a bit of kindness, and that deep buried part...wanted out..._

Hitomi wrapped her arms tighter around Dilandau's neck. She squeezed her eyes shut. She wish she was the one controlling the guymelef, she did not like riding. She felt them hit some turbulence and even molded her body closer to Dilandau...if that was possible.

Dilandau wished he could fly forever...he felt like conquering the world, it was amazing what this woman did to him...he felt his memory drifting to strange thoughts....he remembered being locked up wishing he could fly like a bird 'What the heck' when did he think that? Dilandau pushed it gently away. As they hit turbulence he felt Tara nestle closer to him. He smirked gently...he gently whispered something in her ear, and watch her blushed profusely...he than decided to taunt her further by languidly sucking on her earlobe.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Merle cursed Hitomi, as she heard the sounds of things being thrown in Van's room. She watched him run in, brushing her past, slamming his door and proceeded to destroy the room. She felt it all become quiet. She decided to approach him now

Merle entered and watched as Van sat in the windowsill, overlooking the city. She saw he gave no notice to her, as she entered.

"Lord Van--

"Leave Merle."

"But Lord Van" Van turned to look at her, mouth sat in a grime line.

"Merle, Get out!"

Merle ran out tears clouding her vision. What was wrong with Lord Van.

Van glanced up at the sky. 'Where are you Hitomi, it doesn't matter though, I will not lose you, I will always protect you. I'm coming for you...whatever that demon did...I will get you back!!!!!!' "This war has just been upscaled to a new level Dilandau...it is now not only personal score...its...a love score too. With renewed energy, Van stood up grabbed his sword and dashed out the door preparing for war.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hang on Tara, we're passing a energist field landing," Dilandau said, breaking the companionable silence.

As soon as they past over the sight, something strange begin to happen. Hitomi saw that strange light once more and felt visions resurfacing, she could not stop them... she was swept into them.

_Inky blackness surrounded her...and soon she saw the man that was called Soren. _

"_What's going on?" Hitomi called out. But he seemed not to see her. As she approached him she saw that he was talking to someone. She stopped a few feet short and was shocked...It was Van's mother._

_ Soren's Conversation _

"_Do you see what that girl from the mystic moon is doing, her wishes are causing bad things to happen...She is destroying my son...She needs to go away...Send her away."_

"_She could be the one to save her, Varie"_

"_She is causing Gaia to come to its own destruction...as well as my sons."_

"_She is the one chosen to save Gaia"_

"_You will send her away!" "She's causing Van to much pain."_

'_I'm causing Van pain?' 'But I Never meant' quickly Hitomi saw other memories resurface...her rejecting Van, and other such painful events._

_She felt tears gather. But she saw someone else enter the conversation._

"_She will be find, She follows her heart, that's all."_

_Hitomi looked for the person that spoke. A beautiful woman in a kimono stood on the other side of Van's mother._

'_They had kimono's back than like that...but somehow she looks awfully familiar...I know her from somewhere...'_

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Dilandau always felt he had a powers...powers to know that something was wrong...He felt Tara going limp...looking down he saw that she was out. He swiftly brought the guymelf down. He landed and checked Tara's pulse. It was slower than normal...something really was wrong. He immediately headed for the floating fortress flying faster.

1 hour later 

Dilandau had dropped Hitomi off in the sick room, and after being thrown out of the sick bay by the staff, he contented himself with standing in the hallway.

A few minutes had past and with no word yet, Dilandau decided to investigate. As he approached the room he heard voices, and they were not the doctors voices either.

"What will you have us to do with her, Master Folken."

"I want you to take the girl from the mystic moon, and bring her to the sorcerers, they will take care of it from there."

Dilandau eyes widened as he spied on the conversation. 'Tara is...but...how...'

"Are you sure we cannot do anything to stop the effects here from doctors" a nurse asked.

"The conditions are not normal conditions, she will be treated in sector 504." with that Folken passed through the door.

Dilandau stayed rooted at the spot for a while. He let everything sink in....Tara was the girl, Van's woman, Hitomi...and she was going to the sorcerers...and that didn't set well with him...memories came back to haunt him...

This time the feeling was strong and he was sinking to his knees...as the nurse was locking up she heard a sound. As she closed the door she saw a figure drop to the floor. As she bent to help it, she was greeted with a most astonishing sight....Crimson eyes, were flickering to blue and back to red again. Frightened she turned and ran...leaving the tortured figure there.

After a few minutes, Dilandau regained control...but as he stood up again, he heard a voice, 'Where am I?' Dilandau clutched his head. 'What was going on....What was that voice...." "Get out, get out, get out" he chanted. As the voice appeared, it was gone. Dilandau shakily got to his feet. He had to find out the truth about that girl Tara.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Soren watched it all fall in place. Everything of what was suppose to happen was not. He only hoped that everything would not be in vain. That one woman...believed in Hitomi, where the other one did not. They both had good reasons, but it was up to the decider.

She had a lot resting on her shoulders...She had not realized yet, but she loved two men...one destined to save Gaia...and the other destined to try to destroy it...But what would be decided in the end? Those men had more in common than they realize he thought offhand, two tortured souls trying to survive, coping in there own way, brought to life by a pure heart.

Soren wished them all the best of luck. His time was almost up...he had one last mission and than his time would be up. He opened the portal. He had to visit a place named Asturia.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Folken glanced down at the girl spread out on the table. He softly touched her cheek. Such a pretty girl, he could kind of saw why his brother and Dilandau both liked her. He sighed as he thought of his brother, so misguided trying to change what would come to past. He heard a slight noise and saw his two most faithful servants approach him.

"Naria, Eyria, I'm glad you have come. I want you to find Van and hold him at bay in Asturia, when we start our next attack."

"Yes, Lord Folken"

They both heard the door being swung open. Folken turned and was met with angry crimson eyes. "Folken," the voice grated "you have some explaining to do."

"Glad you're here Dilandau, prepare for battle."

"What?!"

"I will explain everything to you on the way."

"Lets go."

Naria and Eryia turned to leave with Folken, but Dilandau still stood in the doorway.

"I said you may go, Dilandau"

"Not without her." Dilandau stated fiercely.

"She stays here"

Dilandau pushed past Folken, and picked up Hitomi. He turned back to Folken "Not while I'm here, she doesn't"

With that he walked out. Folken smirked slightly, he would let Dilandau get in trouble by himself.

Yelling for his Dragonslayer, Dilandau made his way to the battle ship floating fortress.

2 hours later 

Night was falling and Dilandau had retired to his room. They were flying to Austria's port and would be there by morning. He decided to catch up on some sleep. As he entered his room. He watched as the moonlight beams shone on Tara. 'No, Hitomi' Dilandau sighed, when she woke up, she would explain thoroughly he would see to that. He stripped off his uniform all the way down to his undergarments and fell into the bed wrapping an arm around Hitomi fell asleep.

_Dilandau felt that other presence...he was soon seeing memories, a boy...kidnappers...they were rushing past, he felt the pain, loneliness and suffering this presence went through...and than it stopped...He felt himself being pushed off a cliff to fall into an abyss._

Hitomi's head 

"_Hitomi, Hitomi! Wake up!"_

_Hitomi woke up and stared into the eyes of Amano. "Amano what are u doing her?"_

_She watched as he left the room and Yukari entered. "Hitomi, if you want to tell him something, you have to do it now...you have to tell him before its to late."_

"_Yu-ka-ri."_

"_Go Hitomi, go and tell him."_

_Hitomi struggled and soon she felt her self, holding on to the edge of a cliff, down below her was a dark abyss, and she reached upward she heard a cry of help, she saw a smaller cliff in the abyss and dove for it, just barely reaching in time to clasp the hand of the person that was falling. As she looked down at the person she gave a cry of surprise._

_ Dilandau _

_Dilandau felt something grab hold of his hand as he was falling, as he looked up, he was met with a pair of beautiful green eyes. She had saved him..._

Hitomi woke with a start...same with Dilandau...they both stared at each other.

Dilandau felt another prescense trying to get out, to reach into contact with that other person a few millimeters away from him, but he quickly blocked it out. He did though do something unexpectedly. He leaned over and captured her lips in a kiss. She had saved him....

_This chapter is my longest chapter yet...But I'm not satisfied, I don't like it...what do you think??? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!_


	14. Hitomi Will Soon See the Unseen

A/N: Hi everyone!!!! Well here's the next chapter for this fic...actually check out my others one, too specially my YGH one which will be up in a couple of days Thank you too all who have reviewed I appreciate it....I know I said there would only be a couple more chapters...like 5 chapters ago, lol, but I'm kinda likin this story so I don't see it ending anytime soon...maybe around Christmas it probably be wrappin up!!! During the Thanksgiving holidays more chapters will be up!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own them! Neither do I own the lyrics there from coldplay "Clocks"

**Hitomi, Girl Dragonslayer: Hitomi Will Soon See The Unseen**

Not everything appears to be what it seems...sometimes there's a hidden truth, so deep, so covered up...it wants out...

just like a trapped creature...especially when the creatures wants out, and it sees a small opening...It will try to get out...at any price necessary...

_Lights go out and I can't be saved  
Tides that I tried to swim against  
Brought me down upon my knees  
Oh I beg, I beg and plead _

Dilandau broke off the kiss. He turned his head away as the voice came back again. He tried to shake it off, but it kept showing him flashbacks. Pushing away from Hitomi, he sat on his knees, burying his face in his hands trying to make it all go away.

Hitomi had began to tell start to tell Dilandau off, when she notice his strange action. She quickly got off the bed and knelt beside Dilandau. She tried to touch him but he slapped her hand away. A mumbled "leave me alone." was all that was uttered. Hitomi had started to get some help. But was quickly pulled back by Dilandau's hand. She turned quizzically at him, but he made motioned of what he wanted. Against her better judgment she sat back down beside him and just waited.

_Singin', come out if things aren't said  
Shoot an apple off my head  
And a, trouble that can't be named  
Tigers waitin' to be tamed _

Singing, yooooooooooooo ohhhhhh  
Yoooooooooooo ohhhhhh

_Confusion never stops  
Closing walls and ticking clocks  
Gonna, come back and take you home  
I could not stop that you now know _

Hitomi had never been afraid, but now she was. There was something wrong with Dilandau, he began to slightly shake. Hitomi was now becoming very worried. She didn't know what to do, or who to go to. As she blinked her eyes, she felt herself being jerked into a vision, which soon landed her in front of the sorcerer Soren.

"Soren what's going on, I don't get it?"

"It is beginning."

"What is!" Hitomi bit out frustrated, none of this was making sense. "Soren Please Help me...Help him."

Soren sighed. His work here is done. He had visited everyone he needed to. "You will soon understand, Hitomi." with that he was gone.

Hitomi was quickly sent back, only to notice Dilandau was not beside her.

"Dilandau?" she called worriedly.

"You have some explaining to do, Tara...or should I say Hitomi?"

"But you--

"I am fine, a slight sickness spell," Dilandau lied. He felt like crap, that other voice kept pestering him, but he was able to block it...he had bigger things to be concerned about then about a nuisance presence.

_Singin', come out upon my seas  
Curse missed opportunities  
Am I, a part of the cure  
Or am I part of the disease_

Singin', yoooooooooooo ohhhhhh  
Yooooooooooooo ohhhhhh  
Yooooooooooooo ohhhhhh  
Yooooooooooooo ohhhhhh 

Hitomi sighed, and leaned back until her head was resting on the bed. She looked at Dilandau who was now perched on a chair. What would she say...what could she say... She than remembered her grandmother telling her that all good stories have a beginning..."I was out running" Hitomi began.

Dilandau listened intently as Hitomi spun her tale of how she ended up under his command. He was surprised of how much she was able to stand, but not let her spirit die or even be conformed to that of a different person, by being taken away from a totally different world.

He looked at Hitomi closely...This girl got under his skin...she somehow had come to mean so much more during these past few months than he felt for anyone ever in his life...

An awkward silence passes as Hitomi finished her story. Dilandau opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the sound of the ship's bells signaling the battle cry.

Dilandau stood up and headed to the bathroom to get dressed. Hitomi started after him but was cut off. "Your staying here." Dilandau shut the door. Hitomi stared at the door in front of her in surprise. 'Stay here? Why?' 'I have a right to go, too.'

_Yooooooooooooo ohhhhhh  
Yooooooooooooo ohhhhhh_

Oh nothing else compares 

Dilandau hurriedly got dressed and half ran out the bathroom. He was not shocked to see Hitomi sitting there waiting, equipped with her battle uniform on. She followed him out of the door as he went to the Vione to meet with his other Dragonslayer, Jajuka.

30 min later

_Oh nothing else compares  
And nothing else compares_

Yooooooooooooo ohhhhhh   
Yooooooooooooo ohhhhhh 

Hitomi was steaming mad. How dare Dilandau leave her like that! He had no right! Hitomi replayed back the scene, still feeling the weakness of her knees.

-Flashback-

_Hitomi was stepping up to board a guymelef, when strong arms yanked her down. She looked to stare up at two furious crimson eyes. _

"_I thought I told you, you are not going" Dilandau stated. _

"_I am going, whether you like it or not!" Yelled Hitomi, placing both hands on the sides of her hips. "Don't try to stop me, either."_

_Dilandau crushed his lips to hers, leaving her with no comprehensible thought. After a few seconds she was like butter in his arms, totally pliable to his every whim. The next thing Hitomi remembered was her waking up in the sick bay, the nurse telling her she had a fainting black out spell. The stupid jerk, had simply made her black out._

Hitomi sighed standing up. She made her way to the balcony of the control room. She might be able to see the battle from there.

-Dilandau's Alseides-

Dilandau sighed ticked, that he was coming on with a headache. He kept getting these flashbacks, and his eyes would water ever so often. He kept hearing a voice crying, asking for one of the most hated names in Gaia _Allen Shezar_. He wished this voice would shut up.

Dilandau also wished his other slayers were here. He glanced over at an opening in his Alseides unit, and was relived that Jajuka was following him, he hated being alone.

-30 min later-

Dilandau landed at the port of Asturia. He could not wait until he battle started. All that blood and fire, a maniac sneer marred his handsome features. He loved fire and the sound of human flesh suffering, pain was his forte, and he would deliver it mostly to his one sworn enemy. 'Today Van, you will pay for what you did to my face' Dilandau vowed.

Dilandau marched in the line with the other units of Zaibach. He looked out at the other lines, and smirked. 'Let the Battle Begin!'

-Other side of the battle field-

Van glanced out at all the Zaibach units. Today was the day he'd take revenge on Dilandau for stealing the one he had sworn to protect, Hitomi. 'I'll get you back Hitomi' Van promised. He loaded into his guymelf, ignoring Millernia's well wishes, and Merle's tearful good-byes. He softly smiled a lethal smile. Today was a day of reckoning, and new beginnings...today was a day of death.

_Home, home, where I wanted to go  
Home, home, where I wanted to go _

Hitomi could see from her viewpoint that the battle had started. She gently closed her eyes, and wished that both Dilandau and Van would be safe.

Dilandau was having fun, he loved war. He loved it for the fighting, for the killing, for the pure skill of defeating a lesser mortal. He laughed as he bulldozed a couple of Asturia's soldiers, He made his way deep into Asturia's flanks looking for the one person that he was thirsty to shed their blood..

Van fought valiantly, taking pride in his skillful tactics of sword fighting. He loved besting his enemies and he one to best one most of all.

They both turned at the same time. One Dragon of silver, and the other a Warrior of Red. The caught sight of each other and both men smirked. It was time, time to engage in the greatest battle of all. As they approached each other, they skillfully cleared other soldiers out of the way. It was as if time had stood still as they finally squared off against each other. This is what they had both been waiting for. The time was now.

Van charged first, moving his guymelef at top speed, Dilandau not to be one that would hesitate changed his Crima Claw into a sword. That is when they began their dance. They blocked, parried, sparred and the same again. Over and over, minutes flew by but neither notice. Both sides were making leeway but neither noticed as they were wrapped up in their own battle.

Dilandau was tiring quickly. Something was going on, that presence was getting stronger and stronger...As Van made a thrust, Dilandau hesitated a second, and in an instant knew he had made a mistake. As he watched Van's sword come near him, he knew he had no chance. He closed his eyes...

The thrust never came. Dilandau cracked his eyes open to see, his dragonslayer Jajuka standing in front of him, having saved him.

"JAJUKA!!!" he yelled.

"STAY OUTTA MY WAY!!!" he added.

Jajuka turned to him, his eyes frightfully scary...they seemed familiar somehow. He led Van from him, and as they fought, Dilandau knew Jajuka was not going to last. He screamed his name one last time, but it was too late. Van was able to thrust his sword into him, to obliterate him. Before Jajuka departed his uttered one last thing to Dilandau, which set something inside him free.

"CELENA TURN BACK TO THE GIRL I ONCE KNEW CELEEEEEENAAAAA!!!!!"

Dilandau inside him raging. He thought of Hitomi, but something was pulling him down, pulling him into a deep abyss.

Van turned back to Dilandau. He would know finish what he started. He raised his sword to deliver a blow to Dilandau...

_Home, home, where I wanted to go  
Home, home, where I wanted to go _

Van felt something blocking him. He looked and saw Allen in front of him. "ALLEN" he yelled, "What are you doing?!"

"Step back, Van..."

"NO, ALLEN!!"

"Move Allen"

Van watched Allen look over his shoulder. "Celena!" "CELENA!!" Allen yelled.

As Dilandau once was...there now stood a different person. A person who was liberated from the darkness.

Celena opened her eyes. "Brother! Oh Brother! Oh Allen, is that you?"

"OH Celena!" Allen cried.

Celena looked down at where she was. She didn't know what to do. Seeing a button she pushed it. It opened up this strange machine she was in. She stepped out.

Van looked at where Allen was watching. The Alseides opened and out stepped, a woman. Van looked at Allen in surprise. "But--

"Celena" Allen whispered again. Allen moved from Van and over to where his sister stood. He got out of his guymelef and embraced his sister. He had a dream, and a man told him he would find his sister today...and he did.

Brother and sister tearfully were reunited. "I'm home Celena" whispered.

Hitomi could see from where she was standing that the battle was clearing up. It seemed as if neither sides had really made any head way. She walked back to the Vione waiting for Dilandau to arrive anytime soon.

Allen gathered his sister and his crew and they headed toward his ship. Van trailed behind, still confused. 'Cerena was Allen's lost little sister...how can Celena be Dilandau. More importantly, where is Dilandau'? He would ask Allen tonight is this all about.

Celena felt better as she sat beside Allen. She couldn't remember what happened but she was back and as Allen said, that was all that matter.

_I want my body back_

Celena eyes widen. It was that voice...she knew that voice.

She closed her eyes, trying to block it out, but it kept pestering her.

_What have you done to me!_

Dilandau did not know where he was but he wanted out. This darkness, this complete obscurity was frightening, and most of all he was alone, he hated being alone. Hitomi, was all he remembered, home...Hitomi was home...and he wanted back there...

_Home, home, where I wanted to go  
Home, home, where I wanted to go _


	15. Please Read

A Special Note to all my adored fans!

Because of the high increase of people beggin, pleading, and threating me that i need to update my stories,

I do have them all written out the next installments, just not typed sweatdrops I'm sorri for the long wait, and i'll be on hiatus until after this week when exams and finals are over. So to all of you fans keep buggin me, so i wont forget, and i havent forgetten and I appreciate your support in wanting me to continue these works.

So i promise that I will have a lot more chapters over the summer

Thank you all,

Sincerely,

Anne


End file.
